


Les Amis de l'ABC à Poudlard

by galaxy_starshade



Series: Les Amis de l'ABC à Poudlard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Also Voldemort's a dick, Also it's in England, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF!Jehan, Because for whatever reason, But I suppose if the Amis were wizards they would go to Beauxbâtons, But it'd be better in England, But you already knew that, Charms, First War with Voldemort, Français | French, Gen, Greasy hair, Hogwarts First Year, Javert is minister of magic, Les Amis at Hogwarts, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Lots of subplots, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Quidditch, Revolution, Room of Requirement, Tags and Archive Warnings will be updated if/when necessary, The Marauder's Map, Transfiguration, Warning : People hating other people for no reason at all, Well I know Hogwarts is in England, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, because England is the centre of the Wizarding World, everything in the Wizarding World is always happening in England
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_starshade/pseuds/galaxy_starshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le règne de Voldemort commença en 1970, et une période sombre s'abattit sur le monde des sorciers comme celui des moldus. Avec Javert, sa marionnette, à la tête du Ministère de la Magie, il semblerait que plus rien ni personne ne puisse arrêter le mage noir, pas même Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.<br/>1971 est cependant une année heureuse pour une dizaine de jeunes sorciers, qu'on appellera plus tard les Amis de l'ABC ; celle où ils entrent à Poudlard pour leur première année, où ils rencontrent un autre groupe d'amis, les Maraudeurs, et où ils découvrent la vraie valeur de l'amitié. Mais tout cela n'est pas sans danger ; le château n'est plus le havre de paix qu'il était, car Voldemort a pris soin de placer un de ses agents à l'intérieur, et il a tous les pouvoirs. Malgré les complots, trahisons, pièges et obstacles, les Amis et les Maraudeurs ont le pouvoir de tout changer.<br/>Du moins, c'est ce que l'on entend murmurer à Poudlard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fic longue durée.  
> J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, normalement j'updaterai normalement toutes les semaines.  
> Bonne lecture !

Serrant la lettre dans sa main gauche, ses bagages à ses pieds, Enjolras cherchait la voie 9 3/4 dans la gare de King's Cross. Il était figé entre les voies 9 et 10 depuis au moins cinq minutes, incapable de trouver son train. Sa mère l'avait déposé là vers dix heures trente, exprimant clairement la déception qu'il représentait dans la façon dont elle le laissa pour se rendre à "une réunion urgente".

Enjolras savait depuis ses cinq ans qu'il était différent de sa famille. Alors que ses parents étaient fiers de montrer leur sang pur par leurs manières et le regard dédaigneux qu'ils jetaient à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs, Enjolras croyait en la justice et l'équité. En tant qu'enfant unique, il était une énorme déception pour ses parents, et avait eu hâte de pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il se tenait au milieu de la gare, il n'avait aucune idée de comment trouver son train. Il observa à nouveau les alentours, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui être utile.

Parfois, lorsque vous êtes perdu dans la foule, votre cerveau semble se déconnecter des visages tout autour de vous. Vous ne voyez plus les gens comme des personnes à part entière, mais comme des objets mobiles sans aucun intérêt. Mais lorsque vous yeux caressent un visage qu'ils connaissent, tout s'illumine, et la tête familière exhale de la lumière tout autour d'elle.

Un grand garçon aux cheveux blond sombre se dirigeait vers Enjolras, son long manteau bleu virevoltant autour de ses longues jambes. Il portait des lunettes, et sa bienveillance était inscrite sur son visage. Il traînait un chariot à bagages derrière lui, chargé avec une malle et différentes boîtes anonymes.

Le second garçon était plus petit, des boucles marron foncé couronnant son visage, qui affichait déjà un grand sourire. Ses yeux bruns brillaient tandis qu'il parlait avec excitation au premier garçon. Il tirait également un impressionnant chariot à bagages sur lesquels se tenait une cage à hibou en équilibre précaire.

Combeferre et Courfeyrac.

Les amis d'enfance d'Enjolras.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés six ans auparavant, pour leurs premières leçons au manoir des parents d'Enjolras. Même si les enfants magiques n'allaient pas à l'école avant de se rendre à Poudlard, ils devaient tout de même apprendre à lire, écrire, et les mathématiques de base. La plupart des parents les envoyaient dans des écoles moldues pour quelques temps, mais des sang-pur aussi hautain que les parents d'Enjolras ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants fréquentent des gens de moindre qualité ; ils avaient donc payé un professeur privé, et offert aux enfants du voisinage de venir également.

Les de Courfeyrac étaient également des sang-pur. Cependant, Enjolras ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les apparences semblaient trompeuses lorsqu'il pensait à cette famille. Mme de Courfeyrac s'accrochait beaucoup trop à son mari, qui semblait très peu sûr de l'affection de sa femme. Valentin de Courfeyrac, son fils, avait abandonné la particule après une leçon d'histoire qui avait eu trait à l'influence des sorciers sur les différentes révolutions qu'avait connues la France. Les trois garçons avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient être connus seulement par leurs noms de famille ; Valentin se faisait appeler Courfeyrac, Raphaël, Combeferre et Antoine, Enjolras. Il y avait eu énormément de confusion pendant un temps, mais cela faisait à présent quelques années que seule leur famille les appelait encore par leurs prénoms.

Combeferre venait également d'une famille au sang pur, et avait montré d'alarmantes capacités pour apprendre n'importe quoi d'écrit dans un livre. Courfeyrac adorait l'ennuyer, mais il avait rapidement compris qu'un ami sur intelligent était plutôt un avantage lorsque l'on se trouvait devant un devoir particulièrement difficile.

Enjolras retourna au présent lorsque les deux garçons lui firent signe, nageant avec enthousiasme dans la foule. Ils tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. "Je suis heureux de vous trouver ici, ma mère m'a déposé il y a dix minutes et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment accéder à la voie 9 3/4."

Le visage de Courfeyrac s'illumina aussitôt. "Ma mère m'a expliqué à peu près un millier de fois. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de me laisser ici sans venir avec moi... Mais elle devait vraiment aller au travail, tu sais comment ils sont aux Ministère de la Magie en ce moment."

Enjolras frissonna. Le Ministre de la Magie actuel était un ex-inspecteur nommé Javert, mais tout le monde savait que le vrai maître du monde des sorciers était Voldemort. Même ainsi, le visage grisonnant de Javert était affiché partout dans le pays lorsqu'on en venait aux décrets du Ministère. Cependant, lorsqu'Enjolras pensait au pouvoir, c'était le visage glabre de Voldemort qui lui apparaissait.

"Oui, je sais, dit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Ma baguette est toujours emballée quelque part dans ma valise, je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin vu qu'il y a des moldus partout...."

"Tu avais raison, répondit Combeferre. Tu vois le mur, entre les voies 9 et 10 ? On doit passer à travers."

"Maman m'a dit qu'on peut courir si on a peur."

Enjolras se sentit tout à coup très intéressé par ses propres pieds. "Okay, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je vais courir."

"À trois ?" proposa Combeferre.

Courfeyrac tourna son chariot dans la même direction que ceux de ses amis, puis commença à compter. Enjolras ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il sentit ses deux amis de chaque côté, comme s'ils avaient été un genre de super-héros. Il s'arrêta quand eurent commencé à courir et que les briques rouges se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite, juste devant son nez. Il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. Dans un élan de volonté, Enjolras accéléra.

 

L'aiguille des minutes de la grande horloge atteignit le neuf. La foule commença à envahir un espace précédemment occupé par trois jeunes garçons, leurs bagages et un hibou.

* * *

 

La vue offerte par la voie 9 3/4 était étourdissante, surtout pour un garçon qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Londres avant son onzième anniversaire. Enjolras avait assisté à des galas, des événements de charité et des fêtes organisées par la haute société dont faisait partie ses parents, mais cela avait toujours été très calme, presque mortuaire, de petits groupes de personnes parlant à voix basse du dernier scandale causé par Mr Machin-Truc.

Le Poudlard Express fumait sur les rails, toutes les portes ouvertes. Un torrent de sorciers et de sorcières transférait divers bagages dans les compartiments. Des étudiants embrassaient leurs parents ; Enjolras fut soulagé de voir d'autres visages étonnés sans aucune figure adulte pour les surveiller. Apparemment, il n'était pas leu seul à être abandonné par ses géniteurs.

Courfeyrac chancela. Un petit garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs et gras venait de le bousculer, courant après une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant. Une irritation irrationnelle s'empara d'Enjolras qui ne put s'empêcher de crier. "Eh ! Tête de gras ! Fais gaffe !" pendant que Courfeyrac lui assurait que ce n'était rien.

Tête de gras s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Enjolras juste assez longtemps pour le toiser de manière menaçante, lorsque la rousse intervint. "Viens, SE'. Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut être bien installés. On va arriver bien après que le soleil se soit couché, et je n'ai pas envie d'être debout pendant tout le trajet." Le garçon acquiesça et la suivit.

"J'espère qu'il ne sera pas dans la même maison que nous, grommela Enjolras. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des cheveux gras collés sur tous les fauteuils de la salle commune."

"C'est pas très gentil", observa Combeferre.

"On s'en fiche, dit Courfeyrac, indiquant le train du menton. "Mais la rousse a raison. On devrait trouver des places, j'ai pas envie d'être dans le même compartiment que tête de gras. Mes vêtements ont survécu au dernier charme de lessive de ma mère, et 'est un vrai miracle."

Enjolras sourit. Le sang-froid de Combeferre et les blagues stupides de Courfeyrac. Oh comme ses amis lui avaient manqué.

Les trois garçons poussèrent leurs chariots à bagages vers la porte la plus proche, et commencèrent à les charger avec différents niveaux de succès. Combeferre poussa sa malle dans l'ouverture de la porte, mais elle resta coincée à mi-chemin, le pauvre garçon toujours en train d'essayer de la pousser à l'intérieur, son visage rouge et ruisselant. Courfeyrac le prit en pitié et avec son aide, Combeferre réussit finalement à faire rentrer complètement sa malle dans le couloir. Le brun exécuta une sorte de dance de la victoire tout en narguant son ami, mais son triomphe fut de courte durée. Après avoir poussé sa malle sur celle de Combeferre elle lui retomba dessus pendant qu'il exécutait une révérence, et seul l'intervention du grand garçon le sauva d'un aplatissement total. Charger la dernière malle, celle d'Enjolras, fut en comparaison facile. Elle faillit seulement écraser le pied d'un garçon chauve qui avait eut la malchance de passer par là au mauvais moment. Il retira sa jambe avec un glapissement suraigu, mais ne semblait pas blessé.

"Désolée c'était involontaire", dit Enjolras, se sentait coupable à la façon dont le garçon massait son pied.

"C'est pas grave, dit le garçon. Ça m'arrive tout le temps, je suis la malchance avec des jambes. Je m'appelle Lesgle. Ou Laigle. Ou Legle. Ma famille ne sait pas vraiment, et c'est un peu compliqué de se tenir au courant des derniers changements. Bref, vous pouvez m'appeler Bossuet." Il était étrangement stoïque, comme si se faire presque écraser le pied le jour de la rentrée était parfaitement normal. À part le fait qu'il était chauve il n'y avait rien de spécial chez lui ; il avait de jolis yeux bruns et semblait réellement heureux de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais c'était tout.

Enjolras ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport entre les différentes version de Lesgle et Bossuet, mais il acquiesça tout de même. "Je m'appelle Enjolras."

"Je suis Courfeyrac, mais c'est un peu long alors mes amis m'appellent juste Courf."

"Et je m'appelle Combeferre. Désolée pour ton pied."

"Franchement, c'est rien. Vous voulez de l'aide avec vos bagages ? Je viens de rencontrer ce type, Bahorel, c'est que du muscle. On a trouvé un wagon, mais il n'y a que nous deux pour l'instant, alors vous pouvez venir aussi."

"Ce serait sympa. Il y a une fille (Courfeyrac fit un vague geste dans son dos) qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir."

"C'est vraiment idiot, de toute façon, dit Combeferre. J'ai lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , et ils disent que le train est magique. Il ne peut pas être rempli. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il s'agrandit automatiquement si il y a trop d'élèves.

Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il. J'avais du temps libre."

"C'est rien, dit Courfeyrac. Alors ? Il est où tout copain balèze... euh... Bahorel, c'est ça ?"

Un garçon épais apparut derrière Bossuet. "C'est de moi que vous parlez ?" Il regarda la pile de bagages. "On devrait vraiment bouger ça." Il souleva la malle d'Enjolras tout en continuant à parler. "Bossuet, des autres gens sont arrivés dans notre compartiment. Je crois que tu devrais venir, parce que il y en a déjà un qui a fait tomber de la peinture sur ta veste, et je pense que c'est de la peinture à l'huile."

"Oh, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça."

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un autre gars a lancé un sort et tout est parti."

Les garçons suivirent Bahorel avec les deux autres malles, tout en se plaignant du poids de celle de Combeferre. "J'ai pris plein de livres", expliqua-t-il.

"Tu sais qu'il y a un bibliothèque à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le garçon qui venait de parler était plutôt petit, avec un touffe de boucles noires qui couvraient presque entièrement ses yeux bleus. Une tache de peinture verte sur son t-shirt l'identifia comme celui qui en avait renversé sur la veste de Bossuet.

"Je suis désolée pour ton manteau, à propos. J'ai trébuché sur ta malle, en fait. Mais de toute façon, Joly s'en est occupé et il ne reste plus rien."

"Pas grave, et tant mieux", répondit le pauvre garçon.

"Il est la malchance itinérante, intervint Bahorel. Je l'ai rencontré en essayant de frapper un autre gars." Il fit une pause. "Avec les cheveux gras."

"On l'a déjà rencontré, dit Courfeyrac. C'est un connard."

"J'adore la manière dont tu établis ton jugement sur nos futurs camarades, ironisa Combeferre. De toute évidence, tu le bases sur une connaissance précise et une expérience complète de leur caractère."

Courfeyrac lui tira la langue pendant que Bahorel rangeait leurs bagages dans le filet prévu à cet effet, où se trouvaient déjà différentes valises, car le compartiment avait continué de se remplir pendant que Bossuet n'était pas là.

Un garçon aux cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux rêveurs était assis sous une malle bleue avec des imprimés de fleurs. Ses doigts étaient tachés d'encre noire, et des mots étaient écrits sur ses poignets, disparaissant sous ses longues manches. "Salut, dit-il, regardant ses pieds avec timidité. Je m'appelle Jean Prouvaire, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Jehan."

Le garçon d'à côté était très pale sous ses mèches brun souris. Il était assis sur son manteau, ses mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux. "Vous parliez de cheveux gras ?" Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas lâché le sujet. "Je connais un très bon sort pour soigner la saleté chronique. Ah, et je m'appelle Joly."

"Okay, Jolllly, dit Bossuet en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il paraît que c'est toi qui as nettoyé ma veste, merci. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air un peu malade."

"Euh, non, je vais bien, j'ai déjà vérifié ma température. C'est juste toutes ces bactéries dans l'air, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si ils allaient aérer le train, mais en même temps c'est important pour ne pas commencer des cultures et la propagation des bactéries ne fait qu'augmenter quand on ne..."

Enjolras devina que le garçon s'effrayait tout seul. "Euh, je m'appelle Enjolras." Il s'assit à côté du garçon couvert de taches de peinture, qui lui jeta un regard intense.

"Je suis Grantaire, dit-il. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler R.

Le dernier garçon portait un sweat-shirt avec des trous et des chaussures qui avaient été beaucoup portées. Sa malle était en carton brun-gris. "Je suis Feuilly. Oh, et, euh... Je viens d'un orphelinat." Tout le monde le regarda. "Un orphelinat moldu. Du coup, euh, je ne sais rien de tous ces trucs magiques bizarres que vous connaissez déjà, parce que, bon, ça a été un choc quand la lettre est arrivée, et personne ne me croyait à l'orphelinat, et puis ce géant est arrivé avec sa barbe géante et ses cheveux géants et ses mains géantes, bref, il tait géant de partout. Et il a dit qu'il venait de Poudlard, du coup _évidemment_ ils devaient le croire, parce qu'il avait ce parapluie rose qui..."

Il y eut diverses réactions au même moment.

"Tu as dit un géant ?"

"Un parapluie _rose_ ?"

"T'inquiète pas, je ne connais pas de trucs magiques non plus."

"Je suis aussi né de parents moldus."

Deux personnes avaient prononcé la dernière phrase avec un parfait ensemble ; Joly et Grantaire.

"Je voulais devenir docteur", dit Joly. Enjolras lui jeta u coup d'oeil, incrédule. Le garçon avait à peine l'air capable de s'occuper de lui-même, avec toute l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour sa propre santé. Il allait mourir dans les deux jours si il rencontrait de _vrais_ malades.

"Euh, peut-être que mon père était un sorcier, mais il est parti quand j'avais quatre ans sans rien dire à ma mère." Grantaire avait l'air honteux. "Ma mère, euh... Je crois qu'elle est contente que je sois un sorcier, parce que..." Il s'interrompit soudain, le visage fermé.

"En même temps, c'est plutôt cool, dit Jehan en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Je veux dire, regardez tous les trucs qu'on va pouvoir faire ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre le cours de Sorts et Enchantements."

Grantaire marmonna quelque chose mais ce fut perdu dans tout ce qui suivit.

"Tu as parlé d'un géant !" dit Bahorel, dirigeant sa voix vers Feuilly qui était assis à l'autre bout du compartiment.

"Oui, c'était vraiment génial ! Il doit faire au moins trois mètre cinquante, et il est _énorme_ , avec des mains gigantesques, et _vous auriez dû voir ce parapluie_..." Il s'arrêta brièvement. "Il s'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, et il a dit qu'il était le Gardiens des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard."

"Faudra que tu nous le présente, tu sais, dit Courfeyrac. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il est vraiment chouette."

Pendant ce temps, une autre conversation avait commencé de l'autre côté du compartiment, tandis que le train se mettait doucement en marche.

"Alors, vous pensez que vous serez dans quelle maison ?" demanda Jehan.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Grantaire.

"Ah oui, tu peux pas le savoir si ta mère est une moldue, répondit Enjolras. Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Les gens qui vont à Gryffondor sont en général courageux et forts. Leur symbole est un lion rouge et or. Serdaigle, c'est pour les plus intelligents. Ils ont un aigle comme symbole, et leurs couleurs sont le bleu et bronze. Les Poufsouffles sont amicaux et loyaux, ils ont un blaireau comme animal, et leurs couleurs sont le noir et le jaune. Et les Serpentards sont rusés et ambitieux. Leur symbole, c'est un serpent vert et argent. Quasiment toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard, et comme on ne s'entend pas très bien je préférerais ne pas en faire partie. J'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle."

Il y eut un silence.

"Bon, dit Bossuet, avec ma chance, je vais aller à Poufsouffle."

"Pourquoi ? demanda Feuilly. Les Poufsouffles sont malchanceux ?"

"Non. Mais je déteste le jaune."

Il y eut des rires.

"Bon, euh, je vais chercher les toilettes", dit Grantaire. Enjolras lui jeta un regard, et l'autre garçon répondit en laissant tomber ses yeux sur ses pieds. Il sortit presque en courant.

Après que Grantaire soit partit, la conversation emplit à nouveau le compartiment. Enjolras se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec les autres. Si il avait le contact facile, il avait pourtant du mal à se faire des amis. Cette fois pourtant, les garçons s'entendaient tellement bien qu'il semblait à Enkolras qu'il s'agissait plutôt de retrouvailles que d'une rencontre.

À un moment, Enjolras remarqua que Jehan se sentait assez à l'aise pour sortir un carnet de sa malle, ainsi qu'une plume. Bon, cela expliquait l'encre sur ses doigts. Le garçon passait la moitié de son temps à regarder rêveusement ses amis, puis écrivait une ligne ou deux sur la page en face de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?" demanda finalement Enjolras, attirant l'attention de toute le monde.

Jehan devint rouge qu'une pivoine dès que les autres commencèrent à l'observer. "Juste un peu de poésie. J'aime écrire, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très bon." Il ferma rapidement la couverture lorsque Joly commença à regarder les lignes. "C'est très privé, Jolllly, dit-il, imitant la prononciation de Bossuet du nom. Peut-être que je vous en lirai un peu, mais il faut d'abord que je finisse. Et il faut que vous promettiez de ne pas vous moquer."

"Pourquoi on se moquerait ?" dit Combeferre. C'est génial. J'adorerais savoir écrire, mais je crois que je suis juste un lecteur monomaniaque."

"Peut-être que si tu..." commença Courfeyrac, mais il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui s'écrasait sur le mur, enfin, sur Jehan qui s'écrasa lui-même sur le mur. Le pauvre garçon s'écroula sans un son, s'étalant à moitié sur le sol, à moitié sur les pieds de Joly. Grantaire traversa l'ouverture à toute vitesse, de toute évidence très effrayé, et essaya de fermer la porte, mais une main large (pour un enfant de onze ans) arrêta sa course. La main rouvrit la porte, écrasant à nouveau la paroi où la moitié inférieure de Jehan aurait finit ses jours si Joly ne l'avait pas assis entre lui-même et Bossuet, essayant de le réveiller en le tapotant.

Avec la force de l'impact, Grantaire s'envola en arrière, atterrissant sur les genoux d'Enjolras. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se releva immédiatement, mais le blond eut le temps d'entrapercevoir sa mâchoire qui fleurirait certainement d'un hématome avant le coucher du soleil.

Dans l'entrée se trouvait à présent un large garçon, encore plus musclé que Bahorel, et lui rendant une bonne tête, ce qui était finalement un peu étrange vu qu'ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, que onze ans. Enjolras se leva, sentant cruellement l'absence de sa baguette magique qui se trouvait toujours dans sa malle. Il ne connaissait aucun maléfice, mais un peu de bluff n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Le garçon musclé laissa un autre prendre sa place. Celui-ci était bizarrement trop bien habillé, comme si entrer dans un compartiment pour harceler un autre enfant était une occasion de se faire beau. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux blond sale encadrant son sourire psychopathique. Un autre blond se tenait à son côté, un peu plus petit mais avec un sourire arrogant qui donnait à Enjolras l'envie de le frapper. Il regarda autour de lui et fut soulagé de voir que tout le monde s'était levé, à l'exception de Joly qui s'occupait de Jehan, et de Bossuet qui avait fait tomber sa baguette et la cherchait sous les sièges.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy", dit le petit blond.

"Moi, c'est Montparnasse", dit le psychopathe. Il montra le musclé du pouce. "Lui, c'est Gueulemer."

"Je suis Enjolras. Eux, c'est mes amis. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

À voir l'expression contrite de Grantaire, le poing qu'il avait reçu dans la figure n'était pas totalement immérité, mais ces garçons avaient l'air de connards.

"Ton _ami_ juste là m'a insulté."

"En fait, je lui ai demandé si il sait comment s'appelle tête de gras, parce qu'on dirait qu'ils utilisent la même marque de non-shampooing." Enjolras ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les cheveux gominés de Malfoy brillaient tellement qu'ils avaient l'air gras.

"Bon, il a raison non ? Enfin, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais on _dirait_ que tu ne te laves pas les cheveux très souvent. Vu la famille dont tu viens, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, mais..." Courfeyrac était de retour, et s'agrippait fermement à sa baguette.

"Je devrais te faire rencontrer mes autres amis", intervint soudain Montparnasse. Il fit un geste vers le couloir, et Enjolras aperçut  d'une demi-douzaine de garçons prêts à en découdre.

"Tu veux _vraiment_ commencer avant même qu'on soit arrivés ?"

"Pas avec toi, répondit Malfoy. Tu viens d'une famille au sang-pur, on pourrait êtres amis."

"Tu sais très bien que la pureté de sang est totalement stupide, dit Combeferre avant qu'Enjolras ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Toutes les familles doivent avoir du sang de moldu, ou alors on serait tous des genres de monstres de consanguinité. Regarde Charles II d'Espagne! Je veux dire, pauvre mec, mais quand on le regarde, on comprend mieux pourquoi il faut avoir un peu de diversité dans les mariages, où on va tous finir comme..."

Après environ quatre secondes de l'explication de Combeferre, toute explosa. Montparnasse sauta sur Enjolras, sa baguette pointée en avant, ne manquant son oeil que d'un cheveu. Enjolras la lui arracha des main, la laissa tomber au sol, puis se mit à lui donner des coups de poing. Courfeyrac, Combeferre et Joly (qui avait abandonné Jehan pour la bagarre) affrontaient chacun un des amis de Malfoy. Bahorel frappait alternativement deux garçons à l'air stupide. Bossuet avait trébuché sur ses propres pieds et poussé un des garçons la tête la première sur la porte, ce qui avait assommé celui-ci sur le coup. Le malchanceux (qui paraissait chanceux, cette fois) essayait à présent de repousser un autre garçon. Feuilly, qui ne connaissait apparemment rien à la magie, mais avait appris à se défendre à l'orphelinat, était en train d'écraser Malfoy. Seul Grantaire était en mauvaise position, mais ses compétences n'étaient pas vraiment en faute; c'était Gueulemer qui s'en était pris à lui. Le garçon musculeux le tenait pressé contre la fenêtre d'une main, et lui envoyait de formidables coups de poing avec l'autre.

Le temps semblait s'étirer. Enjolras commençait à battre en retraite sous les assauts répétés de Montparnasse, et espérait que la bagarre se finirait bientôt. Un autre coup arriva en plein sur son front, et il sentit la peau de son arcade sourcilière se fendre. Il tituba en arrière, et lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le siège, il tomba assis dessus. Montparnasse s'approcha en affichant à nouveau son sourire de psychopathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques petits commentaires...  
> Alors tout d'abord, pour le cliffhanger, désolée mais j'adore ça ^^  
> Quant à Charles II d'Espagne. Le mec était tellement consanguin qu'il n'a pas su marcher avant l'âge de 8 ans, courir avant celui de douze ans, et qu'il avait du mal à parler car sa langue était trop grosse pour sa bouche. Désolée, Charles.
> 
> Les critiques constructives/commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! :)
> 
> PS : si certains personnages vous paraissent OC, rappelez-vous qu'ici, ils n'ont que onze ans et ont donc encore du temps pour devenir les révolutionnaires qu'on connaît...


	2. Vol de Corbeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ignorons juste le fait que des noms totalement français se mélangent à des noms anglais, ce ne serait pas crédible si tous les Amis et Patron-Minette venaient de France pour quinze raisons différentes...
> 
> Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui car mon wifi est actuellement décédé et je ne sais pas si j'aurai accès à internet demain !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Soudain, une brillante lumière emplit le compartiment. Un meurtre de corbeaux volait au-dessus des garçons, tourbillon de plumes noires, d'yeux brillants, de serres menaçantes et de becs acérés. Enjolras entraperçut Jehan, le visage ensanglanté, sa baguette brandie au-dessus de sa tête et l'air surpris. Son expression s'assombrit lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait créé.

Les corbeaux s'arrêtèrent, toujours en l'air, et se laissèrent sur les assaillants, laissant les amis du poète tranquilles. La bagarre s'arrêta d'elle-même et des cris de douleurs emplirent le compartiment. Enjolras ne put s'empêcher de sourire en embrassant la scène du regard ; les corbeaux griffaient, becquetaient, agitaient leurs ailes et, d'un point de vue général, créaient une panique extraordinaire. Les attaquants s'enfuirent, se bousculant pour atteindre la porte en premier, poursuivis par les oiseaux. Montparnasse se baissa en passant devant sa baguette et la coinça dans la poche arrière de son jean haute couture, puis s'en alla en courant à toutes jambes, échouant à garder une dignité à laquelle il semblait moins tenir que la peau de ses bras. Le glapissement horrifié de Malfoy résonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles d'Enjolras.

"C'était incroyable, Jehan !" cria Courfeyrac en aidant Bossuet à se relever.

"Oui, où as-tu appris à faire ça ?" demanda Combeferre, massant les jointures de ses doigts.

"Je suis désolé de déranger vos acclamations, mais Grantaire a besoin d'aide", dit Joly. Il essayait de le relever, mais ses pieds glissaient sous lui, le pauvre garçon s'affaissant contre l'hypochondriaque. Son visage était plein de sang et il avait l'air à peine conscient.

"Oh merde, dit Bahorel, j'aurais dû prendre Gueulemer, il a l'air d'un psychopathe."

"Pas grave", marmonna Grantaire.

"Si c'est grave, dit Joly en s'agitant autour de lui. Les plaies ouvertes sont des portes ouvertes aux bactéries. Mais tu as de la chance, je voulais être docteur. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai appris tous les sorts de guérison que j'ai pu trouver, parce que maintenant je veux devenir un guérisseur à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques."

Un tourbillon de sa baguette fit disparaître le sang, et un enchantement murmuré remit le nez de Grantaire en place. Joly dansa autour de lui encore une minute, mais lorsqu'il s'écarta, le visage du garçon avait l'air à nouveau normal.

"Merci, Joly, dit-il. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais aimé aller à la Répartition avec des yeux au beurre noir."

"De rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Tu es arrivé avec ces... gorilles à tes trousses." Nonchalamment, Joly envoya des tourbillons de magie sur les autres garçons, effaçant un oeil poché ici, faisant disparaître une grimace un peu plus loin. Il se lança ensuite plusieurs sorts de nettoyage sur les mains, comme si il craignait d'avoir attrapé une maladie incurable en s'approchant trop près des autres.

"En fait, ce qu'a dit Malfoy était presque vrai. Je suis rentré dans Gueulemer, Malfoy a insulté ma famille, j'ai insulté ses cheveux, puis j'ai fichu le camp. Merci de m'avoir défendu, à ce propos. Enjolras, c'était quoi ces conneries dont il a parlé ?"

Enjolras sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. "Oh, euh... Sa famille est amie avec la mienne. Ce sont aussi des sang-pur, et en plus ils sont très riches. Du coup, mes parents pensaient que ce serait bin si je devenais ami avec Lucius Malfoy, parce que ça fait bien. Mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant."

"Son père est très proche de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Bahorel. C'est un des premiers Mangemorts, en fait." Tout le monde le regardait, à présent. "Quoi ? J'ai entendu mes parents qui parlaient de lui."

Tous les garçons avaient l'air plutôt sérieux, à présent.

"Je sais qu'on a juste onze ans." Enjolras savait qu'il prenait un risque terrible, mais après avoir vu ses nouveaux amis défendre Grantaire, il pensait pouvoir leur faire confiance. "On n'est pas censés avoir une opinion sur la manière dont le Ministère s'occupe du pays. Mais je sens... Je pense que... La plupart des habitants de mon village sont des moldus. J'ai toujours pensé que, euh... quand les sorciers et les sorcières les maltraitent ce n'est... c’est pas bien. Je veux dire, ils sont humains, euh aussi, et même si ils ne peuvent pas pratiquer la magie, ils devraient avoir les mêmes droits que nous."

"Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça ici", dit Courfeyrac.

"On en a déjà discuté, Enjolras, ajouta Combeferre, et tu sais très bien ce qu'on a décidé !"

"Je crois que tu as raison, dit Jehan. Mais ils ont raison aussi. On ne devrait pas parler de ça ici. Les murs ont des oreilles dans ce train, et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent se rebeller. Si on se voyait à nouveau, l'après-midi du premier samedi?"

Enjolras sentit l'espoir fleurir dans sa poitrine. "Si nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes maisons, il faudra qu'on trouve un autre endroit pour se réunir que nos salles communes. Merci, Jehan."

À sa surprise, tout le monde acquiesça.

Le reste de la journée fut plaisant. Ils achetèrent quelques Fondants du Chaudron, un peu de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et des Chocogrenouilles, puis maintinrent le niveau de la conversation jusqu'à ce que le train ralentissent puis s'arrête en gare. Enjolras essayait déjà d'atteindre sa malle, mais une voix puissante à l'extérieur du train l'interrompit.

"Laissez vos bagages dans le train ! Les premières années, venez avec moi !"

Enjolras distingua un homme gigantesque sur le quai, une lanterne tout aussi énorme se balançant au bout de sa main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Ce devait être ce Hagrid dont Feuilly avait parlé.

Un à un, les garçons sortirent du compartiment puis descendirent sur le quai. Quelque part au milieu du voyage, ils s'étaient tous changés en leurs robes de sorcier ; comme ils n'avaient pas encore les couleurs de leur maison, ils étaient encore tous très semblables. Une foule d'élèves en robes noires se trouvait déjà sur le quai ; les plus grands semblaient savoir où ils devaient se diriger, tandis que la moitié des premières années s'approchait avec timidité du géant. L'autre moitié ne semblait même pas avoir considéré cette option.

"Allons, les premières années, par ici, je ne vais pas vous manger !" continua l'homme, ce qui décida Enjolras à suivre Feuilly.

"Bonjour, Hagrid, dit l'orphelin. Vous allez bien ?"

"Très bien Feuilly. Et toi, tes moldus t'ont conduit à la gare finalement ?  J'étais inquiet, vu la tête qu'a faite la directrice de l'orphelinat, j'ai cru que je devrais venir te chercher moi-même..."

"Oh non, ce truc que vous avez fait avec votre parapluie les a tous convaincus... J'ai été plutôt tranquille pour tout le mois de juillet." Courfeyrac, qui s'était approché, donna un coup de coude au garçon. "Ah, et je vous présente mes amis (il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la troupe qui s'était assemblée) : Enjolras, Combeferre, arrête, Courfeyrac (il s'était mis à lui tirer la manche pour arriver plus vite à son nom),  Bahorel, Jehan, Grantaire, et là-bas c'est Joly et Bossuet (ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés près du train ; le premier aidait le second à tirer sur son pied qui était coincé entre le wagon et le quai. Il se tourna vers les autres) Et voici Hagrid."

"Le Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard, renchérit celui-ci. Et c'est aussi moi qui suis chargé de conduire les premières années au château... On va y aller en barque, sur le lac ! Allons, mettez vous par groupes de quatre, et suivez moi."

Enjolras, accompagné de Combeferre, Courfeyrac et Grantaire, dut adopter une allure faite de marche à grandes enjambées et d'un trottinement rapide pour se maintenir à niveau. Ils parvinrent rapidement aux barques qui les attendaient sur le ponton près du lac. Ils embarquèrent avec un minimum de remous, (sauf le groupe qui comprenait Bossuet, bien sûr) et lorsque tout le monde fut casé (Hagrid prenait une barque à lui tout seul), les embarcations se mirent à avancer toutes seules.

En levant les yeux, Enjolras aperçut Poudlard à l'horizon. Les lumières allumées à toutes les fenêtres du château découpaient sa silhouette sur le ciel noir, éclipsant la lueur des étoiles. On aurait dit qu'un architecte fou avait agrandi une cathédrale ; des tours et des ailes poussaient n'importe où sur la structure de base, couronnés de toits pointus et de gargouilles. De ce que le garçon voyait, il y avait des portes au milieu d'étages, sans escalier pour y accéder par l'extérieur et sans balcons.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied du château sans autre incident qu'un garçon qui fit tomber son chapeau à l'eau et le rattrapa du bout de sa baguette magique, y mettant effectivement le feu. Il l'éteignit en le replongeant ans l'eau glaciale. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, _ce n'était pas Bossuet_.

Les premières années suivirent Hagrid vers la double porte du château. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, Enjolras avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir l'ombre du bâtiment sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux ; déjà les toits pointus masquaient les étoiles. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un grand rai de lumière qui révéla la pelouse et éblouit les élèves.

Une femme d'âge moyen à l'allure sévère, ses cheveux remontés en chignon sur sa nuque, surmonté par son chapeau de sorcière, se trouvait dans l'entrée. Elle leur jeta un regard d'acier.

"Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Miner McGonagall, et j'enseigne la Métamorphose. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de la Répartition."

Un murmure continu se répandit parmi le groupe d'élèves tandis qu'ils suivaient le professeur vers une grande porte. La salle était constituée de quatre tables alignées, déjà bien remplies d'élèves qui les observaient d'un air curieux, et d'une cinquième où se trouvaient les professeurs, face aux étudiants. Juste devant celle-ci se trouvait un tabouret, sur lequel était posé un chapeau plutôt miteux.

McGonagall se dirigea vers celui-ci, arrêtant les premières années entre les tables d'un geste de la main. Elle se plaça à côté du chapeau, et dès qu'elle se fut arrêtée, une déchirure s'ouvrit sur le bord de celui-ci, qui se mit à chanter.

 

_Voici un peu plus d'un millénaire_

_Quatre sorciers extraordinaires_

_Fondèrent une école de magie_

_Tant d'années plus tard je suis encore ici_

_Tous ne recherchaient pas_

_Pour trouver des élèves adéquats_

_Les mêmes traits de caractère_

_Et c'est ainsi qu'ils me créèrent_

_Gryffondor au coeur courageux_

_Cherche les braves, pardieu !_

_Serdaigle à la tête bien faite_

_De cerveaux se met en quête_

_Serpentard qui l'ambition préfère_

_Accepte ceux dont la ruse est légendaire_

_Poufsouffle enfin dans sa gentillesse_

_Reçoit ceux sans autre richesse_

_Maintenant que je vous ai présenté_

_Les maisons dans lesquelles vous serez_

_Il me faut remplir ma tâche_

_En vous prévenant des dangers de cet âge_

_Un grand danger s'est levé_

_Et si je dois vous séparer_

_Je souhaiterais vous unir_

_Car c'est bien le pire_

_Danger qui nous met en péril_

_Devant des forces hostiles._

_Alors réfléchissez bien_

_Lorsque vous choisissez votre destin._

 

"Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, reprit McGonagall, ceci est le Choixpeau Magique. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Lorsqu'il aura annoncé sa décision, vous irez immédiatement rejoindre votre maison." Elle fit une pause, tira un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche, le déroula et commença à lire. "Babet, Simon."

Un des garçons avec qui les amis s'étaient bagarrés dans le train s'approcha. McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau. À peine celui-ci était-il qu'il cria : "Poufsouffle !"

Des applaudissements retentirent d'une des tables du milieu. Babet se leva, rendit le Choixpeau à McGonagall puis se dépêcha d'aller s'y asseoir.

"Bahorel, Michel !" Bahorel s'écarta du groupe d'amis et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Cette fois, le Choixpeau prit un peu plus de temps avant de se décider. Le visage du garçon passa par toutes les expressions, mais il avait finalement l'air rassuré lorsque sa maison fut annoncée. "Serpentard !"

Un tonnerre d'acclamations venant de la table située à l'extrême gauche de la porte accueillit le garçon.

"Black, Sirius !" poursuivit McGonagall. Un garçon s'extirpa de la foule des nouveaux élèves et s'avança nonchalamment vers l'estrade. Il avait les cheveux à longueur d'épaule et marchait avec une sorte de grâce désinvolte. Il s'assit sans hésitation, et à peine le Choixpeau eut-il été posé sur sa tête qu'il s'écria : "Gryffondor !" Black se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers la table qui  l'ovationnait.

Une Belacoro, Musichetta et un autre ami de Montparnasse, Brujon, Georges, furent répartis respectivement à Poufsouffle et Serpentard avant que ne vienne le tour de Combeferre.

Enjolras lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule lorsqu'il passa à sa portée, et le garçon se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, un peu pâle. Lorsque le couvre-chef fut posé sur sa tête, son visage prit aussitôt une expression de terreur intense. Il eut l'air de se concentrer, puis le Choixpeau parvint finalement à une décision. "Serdaigle !"

Combeferre descendit du tabouret, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et alla rejoindre la table qui l'applaudissait.

"Courfeyrac, Valentin !" Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à Enjolras en passant à côté de lui, mais alla néanmoins s'installer sur le tabouret sans faillir. À peine le Choixpeau eut-il effleuré ses cheveux, qu'il annonçait déjà sa maison. "Gryffondor !" Courfeyrac sauta du tabouret, l'air heureux, mais jeta un regard désolé à Combeferre en passant devant la table des Serdaigle.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'un certain Crabbe, Castor, qu'Enjolras avait vu accompagner Lucius Malfoy. Il rejoignit très vite la table des Serpentard.

"Enjolras, Antoine !" En entendant son propre nom, Enjolras eut l'impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient. Il parvint cependant à remettre ses jambes en marche, et se demanda soudain si le Choixpeau arriverait à choisir une maison dans laquelle l'envoyer. Il parvint jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit brutalement, les genoux en compote.

McGonagall posa le couvre-chef sur son crâne, et aussitôt sa voix envahit la tête d'Enjolras. _Mmm.... Je vois de grandes choses... Une ambition dévorante..._ Enjolras se demanda brièvement si le Choixpeau n'était pas en train de lire les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre. _Et les moyens d'y arriver... Mais tu es également_ _extrêmement loyal envers tes amis... Mmm... Un choix difficile... Je crois que je vais t'envoyer à..._ "Gryffondor !"

Enjolras arracha le Choixpeau de sa tête, le rendit à McGonagall et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors qui l'acclamaient. Il s'assit en bout de table, à côté de Courfeyrac.

La fille suivante, Evans, Lily, fut également envoyée à Gryffondor. Enjolras réprima un grognement quand il la reconnut comme la fille rousse qui accompagnait le garçon aux cheveux gras sur la voie 9 3/4. Fauchelevent, Euphrasie, fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. C'était une jolie fille blonde qui grimaça en entendant son prénom.

"Feuilly, Clément !"

Le garçon s'approcha du Choixpeau. De toute évidence, il avait les genoux tremblants, mais au moins sa robe de sorcier n'avait pas de trou. Poudlard lui avait offert une bourse d'études, la seule chose qui avait permis à l'orphelin  désargenté de quitter son orphelinat moldu. Il enfonça le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux roux d'un air défiant, et sursauta lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix puissante. "Poufsouffle !"

Le suivant, Goyle, Pollux, était un des amis de Malfoy et fut envoyé à Serpentard, où il alla s'asseoir entre Babet et Gueulemer.

"Grantaire, Paul !"

Grantaire sortit du groupe de premières années qui diminuait à vue d'oeil. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, posa le Choixpeau sur ses boucles noires et attendit.  Enjolras ne voyait que le bas de son visage, qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Quelques instants se passèrent dans un silence total. Finalement, "Serpentard !"

Grantaire arracha le couvre-chef, le lança pratiquement dans les mains de McGonagall, puis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient. Il était toujours pâle, mais semblait un peu plus sûr de lui à présent. Il regarda Enjolras depuis l'autre bout de la sale, le localisant apparemment sans effort. Dès qu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci était déjà en train de l'observer cependant, il détourna le regard comme si il s'était brûlé.

"Joly, Pierre !" Le garçon s'avança vers le tabouret, et Enjolras remarqua qu'il prenait bien soin de ne s'asseoir que sur l'extrême bord pour que la zone de contact soit la plus réduite possible. Il jeta un regard alarmé au Choixpeau que McGonagall lui tendit et murmura quelque chose que, de toute évidence, seule la professeur de métamorphose comprit. Avec un sourire rassurant, elle sembla agiter sa baguette. Joly posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, satisfait. Enjolras aurait pu jurer que la poussière dont il était couvert venait de disparaître. Le couvre-chef magique ne prit qu'un instant avant que la déchirure lui servant de bouche ne se rouvre : "Serdaigle !"

Joly, apparemment satisfait, se dirigea vers la table où Combeferre était déjà et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Laigle, Thibault !" Ce n'est qu'en apercevant sa tête chauve qu'Enjolras se rappela que c'était bien le nom de Bossuet. Les autres élèves se rendirent également compte de l'état de sa zone capillaire, et il y eut quelques rires. Un regard glacé de McGonagall suffit pourtant à les faire s'éteindre, et Enjolras eut une bouffée de respect pour le professeur.

Bossuet, bien entendu, trébucha en essayant d'effectuer deux actions à la fois (s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête) et c'est donc alors qu'il était toujours par terre que la décision du couvre-chef fut annoncée : "Poufsouffle !"

Le Cabuc, Baptiste, et Montparnasse, Jules furent envoyés à Serdaigle, tandis que Macnair, Walden, et Malfoy, Lucius, furent envoyés à Serpentard sans autre incident notable. Ils allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres garçons de leur groupe, loin de Grantaire et Bahorel.

Lupin, Remus, Pettigrow, Peter, un petit garçon rondouillard avec des airs de rat, et Potter, James, un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et muni de lunettes, furent envoyés à Gryffondor. Pontmercy, Marius, un garçon qui ne pouvait de toute évidence pas détacher son regard de la table des Poufsouffle, fut lui envoyé à Serdaigle.

"Prouvaire, Jean !"

Le poète sortit de la troupe, ses mains tachées d'encre dissimulées dans les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, il agrippa les bords du tabouret et attendit le verdict. "Serdaigle !" Jehan retint un soupir de soulagement en allant s'asseoir à côté de Combeferre et Joly.

Enfin, tête de gras (qui s'appelait en fait Rogue, Severus), et Thénardier, Eponine furent envoyés à Serpentard ; quant à Rosier, Evan, il se retrouva à Poufsouffle.

En fait, il y eut encore au moins une dizaine d'autres élèves, mais Enjolras perdit le compte bien avant la fin de la Répartition. Il comptait le temps au rythme des gargouillements de son estomac, et en était à désespérer en observant bêtement l'assiette en or, vide, qui lui faisait face, lorsque McGonagall enroula enfin son parchemin, emporta le Choixpeau et le tabouret sous son bras. Elle sortit par une porte dissimulée derrière une tapisserie, puis revint à se rassoir entre Hagrid et un petit homme qui avait l'air au moins à moitié gobelin, vu sa taille.

Un grand homme avec de long cheveux roux et une barbe, rousse elle aussi, nouée par un élastique, avec lesquels jurait atrocement sa robe pourpre, était assis sur la chaise du milieu de la table des professeurs. Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Enjolras, qui eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

"Bonsoir, chers élèves ! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Avant que nous ne puissions nous rassasier, je dois malheureusement faire quelques annonces. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter Mr. Augustus Rookwood, qui a été nommé Inquisiteur de Poudlard par le Ministère. En effet, pendant les vacances d'été, le Ministre de la Magie, Mr. Javert, a déclaré qu'il souhaitait que le Ministère s'implique plus dans l'enseignement et l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers. Mr Rookwood va donc, à partir de la deuxième semaine de cours, assister à certaines leçons selon ce qu'il juge nécessaire."

Son visage, qui jusque là était fermé, s'éclaira un peu.

"Comme je le dis chaque année, et certains des élèves des années supérieures feraient bien de s'en rappeler, il est strictement défendu de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs ou de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Mr. Rusard tient également à ce que je vous rappelle qu'il sera ravi, et je le cite, de ressortir ses vieilles chaînes et de dépoussiérer son cachot pour prendre les mesures qui s'impose si l'un de vous s'avise encore de rentrer dans le château avec les pieds boueux."

Un sourire chaleureux s'épanouit à présent.

"Le premier match de Quidditch se tiendra le deuxième samedi du mois du novembre et les deux équipes qui s'affronteront seront celles de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Sur ce, bon appétit !"

Dumbledore se rassit, et lorsqu'Enjolras retourna son attention vers la table, les plats débordaient de victuailles ; des pommes de terres au persil, des frites belges avec autant de sauces qu'on pouvait le désirer, du rôti juteux, des piles de cuisses de poulet, de la sauce tomate, du goulasch, de la bouillabaisse, et plus encore ; tout cela s'étalait à perte de vue.

Enjolras se servit tandis que Courfeyrac empilait littéralement de la nourriture sur son assiette. Il se mit à manger après avoir vidé un pichet de jus de citrouille complet. Le blond lui jeta un petit regard avant de se mettre à manger lui aussi, de manière plus distinguée.

"Alors, dit son ami, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du discours de Dumbledore ?"

"Ça me paraît évident, ce n'est pas Javert qui a décidé que Rookwood ferait joli à Poudlard, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui", les interrompit une voix.

Les deux amis lui jetèrent un regard ; c'était le garçon hautain qu'Enjolras avait repéré plus tôt.

"Je m'appelle Sirius, dit-il, et voici James, Peter et Remus. On s'est rencontrés dans le train.

"Nous, c'est Enjolras et Courfeyrac, dit Enjolras. On était aussi dans le même wagon dans le Poudlard Express, mais certains de nos amis ont été répartis dans d'autres maisons. Tu disais quoi ?"

"Dumbledore n'est pas content, c'est évident, dit James. Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires ? Depuis quand le Ministère interfère avec les affaires de Poudlard ?" Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en jetant un coup d'oeil à Remus.

"Voldemort veut garder le contrôle sur ce qui se passe ici, bien sûr. Et comme Javert a été élu régulièrement, Dumbledore ne peut rien faire. De toute façon, de ce que j'ai entendu dire, je pense qu'il préfère rester ici pour protéger les élèves."

"Ça ne va plus être efficace longtemps, dit Courfeyrac, si Vous-Savez-Qui nous a collé Rookwood... C'est un Mangemort ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit James.

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut parler de ça ici ? Intervint Remus. C'est dangereux, et on ne sait pas vraiment à qui on peut faire confiance..."

Peter se trémoussa sur le banc. "Si tu ne peux mais plus faire confiance à tes amis, Remus..."

"Ecoutez, dis Enjolras. Avec les gens qu'on a rencontré dans le train, on veut se réunir pour discuter de tout ça, mais comme on n'est plus dans les mêmes maisons, on ne peut pas se voir dans nos salles communes. Vous n'avez qu'à venir."

"Où et quand ?" demanda Sirius.

"Euh... répondit Courfeyrac. Samedi après-midi, et pour le lieu, on n'en sait encore rien, il faut qu'on trouve l'endroit adéquat. Si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenues."

"On en reparlera quand on aura un peu exploré le château", dit James avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de manière plaisante ; Enjolras découvrit en James et Sirius de futurs fauteurs de troubles que Peter suivrait aveuglément et que Remus essaierait, sans trop d'efforts, de calmer un peu.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, les plats disparurent et les assiettes se retrouvèrent aussi propres qu'au départ. Dumbledore annonça que les préfets les conduiraient à leur dortoir, et en effet, un grand garçon roux appela les Gryffondor pour qu'ils le suivent.

Il les conduisit à travers le hall, où ils montèrent un escalier de marbre ; puis ils se séparèrent du groupe des Serdaigle qui les avait accompagnés jusque là ; ils grimpèrent ce qui sembla être à Enjolras une montagne d'escaliers. Sur les murs, des amoncellements de portraits montraient leurs habitants qui les observaient d'un oeil curieux, endormi, ou les deux à la fois.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant un portrait qui représentait une grosse dame, qui se tourna vers le préfet et demanda d'une voix exagérément distinguée : "Le mot de passe ?"

"Boîte à thé", répondit-il.

La Grosse Dame opina, et le portrait pivota, livrant passage aux élèves. Enjolras pénétra dans le tunnel et ressortit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse ; des fauteuils, des canapés et des poufs étaient assemblés par petits groupes autours d'âtres ou de tables basses, et au fond se trouvaient des tables plus hautes accompagnées de leurs chaises.

Le préfet s'arrêta en face du groupe d'élèves et attira leur attention.

"En haut des escalier (il les désigna du pouce) se trouvent les dortoirs de première année, deux pour les filles à gauche et deux pour les garçons à droite. Vous pouvez vous répartir comme vous le souhaitez. Bonne nuit !"

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers un autre escalier et disparut sans plus un mot.

Enjolras prit les premiers escaliers et ouvrit la première porte à droite, tandis que Courfeyrac, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius le suivaient. D'autres garçons allèrent dans le deuxième dortoir. Leurs malles avaient déjà été déposées près de leurs lit, avec des cravates et écharpes aux couleurs de leur maison, rouge et or avec un petit lion brodé.

Enjolras, ivre de fatigue, mit son pyjama puis se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquins.

"Où sont les autres, tu crois ?" demanda Courfeyrac depuis son propre lit.

"Aucune idée", répondit le blond, la voix pâteuse.

"Les Serdaigles sont aussi dans une tour, au cinquième étage ; les Serpentards sont dans les cachots sous le lac ; et les Poufsouffle sont aussi dans les sous-sols."

C'était Remus qui avait répondu, la voix ensommeillée ; seul son nez et ses cheveux dépassaient de sous la couverture.

James répondit quelque chose, et engagea une joue verbale avec Sirius, mais Enjolras était trop fatigué pour y prêter attention. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par les murmures des autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors quelques petites remarques :
> 
> \- la chanson du Choixpeau, je suis désolée, c'est vraiment des vers de mirlitons et super cheesy sur la fin... Pardon, pardon.
> 
> \- Musichetta Belacoro : Oui, je n'y peux rien, je suis une fan de Sabetha.
> 
> \- Il y a genre un million de personnages donc je vous en ai fait un petit récapitulatif avec leurs maisons :  
> Gryffondor : Enjolras, Courf, Remus, James, Lily, Peter, Sirius  
> Poufsouffle : Bossuet, Feuilly, Cosette, Babet, Musichetta, Rosier, Macnair  
> Serdaigle : Joly, Jean Prouvaire, Marius, Combeferre, Montparnasse, Claquesous  
> Serpentard : Grantaire, Eponine, Severus, Bahorel, Gueulemer, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy
> 
> \- Oui, j'aime BAMF!Jehan. Et même tous les autres Jehan. Je veux me marier avec lui, plus tard. Ou avant. Bref. <3
> 
> Bref, à la semaine prochaine. Les commentaires/kudos sont toujours les bienvenus :) !


	3. Découvertes

Le lendemain, Combeferre se réveilla le premier de son dortoir, qui était composé de Joly, Jehan, le garçon à l'air rêveur appelé Marius et lui-même. Il tapota sa table de nuit pour trouver ses lunettes, et lorsqu'elles furent sur son nez, les alentours devinrent un peu plus nets. 

Après un bref coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur, il décida qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se lever et s'habiller, alors il tira de sa malle l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ et se plongea dans les divers plans et explications architecturales ; maintenant qu'il avait le bâtiment sous les yeux, le texte avait beaucoup plus de sens.

Il passa l'heure suivante à examiner les cartes avec attention, recoupant les informations dont il disposait. Le texte regorgeait d'anecdotes à propos de telle ou telle salle, mais le garçon ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment d'incomplétude.

Lorsqu'il referma l'épais volume, toujours perturbé par l'information dont il était persuadé qu'elle manquait, les autres commençaient tout juste à se réveiller. Il éprouvait l'envie irrésistible de parler avec Enjolras et Courfeyrac, et regretta une fois de plus qu'ils n'aient pas été répartis dans la même maison.

Les quatre garçons passèrent leurs robes de sorciers pour aller déjeuner en échangeant quelques plaisanteries. Joly passa deux fois un sort dépoussiérant sur ses vêtements avant de les mettre, mais les autres se retinrent de lui faire des remarques ; le pauvre garçon était suffisamment anxieux sans cela.

Combeferre fut heureux de découvrir que Jehan n'était pas uniquement timide, et qu'il était possible de le faire parler lorsqu'ils étaient en petit comité. Comme lui, il aimait lire, bien que ses choix soient plus poétiques que scientifiques. 

Quant à Marius, il passa son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, l'expression rêveuse, tout en essayant d'enfiler sa cravate sur son pied.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils descendirent déjeuner. Un homme minuscule, qu'on désigna à Combeferre comme le professeur Flitwick, le directeur de Serdaigle, passait à la table de sa maison pour donner leurs horaires aux élèves.

Le premier cours de la journée était un double cours de Métamorphose, suivit d'un double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Combeferre réprima difficilement son excitation en voyant qu'ils partageraient cette leçon avec les Gryffondor.

Après avoir déjeuné, ils remontèrent prendre leurs affaires, dont le _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ et _Forces Obscures : Comment s'en protéger_. Après une seconde de réflexion, Combeferre glissa également _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ dans son sac. À l'aide des indications des portraits et en consultant les plans du livre, les quatre amis finirent par arriver dans la classe de métamorphose, où le professeur McGonagall les attendait déjà.

Combeferre s'installa avec Jehan au premier rang et ils attendirent avec impatience que le cours commence.

"Bonjour, dit McGonagall. La  métamorphose est l'une des disciplines les plus difficiles, et si je n'attends pas que vous soyez tous brillants, j'espère que vous vous impliquerez suffisamment pour être capable de suivre le cours. Je vais commencer par vous donner un petit exemple de ce qu'il est possible d'accomplir lorsque l'on atteint un niveau respectable."

Elle brandit sa baguette, et après un tourbillon élégant, elle transforma une armoire en un petit éléphant. Il y eut des soupirs impressionnés, puis elle le retransforma en armoire.

"Bien, à présent, je vais passer parmi les table pour donner à chacun une allumette, que vous essayerez de transformer en aiguille."

Combeferre se rendit vite compte que McGonagall avait raison ; en effet, c'était très difficile. Après un quart d'heure d'efforts, son allumette avait pris une couleur argentée, mais était toujours en bois. En jetant un coup d'oeil à celle de Jehan, il vit que celle-ci était devenue métallique mais avait toujours une forme d'allumette.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne put retenir une exclamation de triomphe lorsque son allumette se transforma finalement en aiguille ; il se piqua le doigt en la montrant au professeur, mais la joie lui fit ignorer le pincement de douleur.

"Bravo, Combeferre, dit McGonagall. Dix points pour Serdaigle."

Au moment où elle achevait sa phrase, ce fut au tour de Prouvaire de montrer son aiguille, qu'il venait de réussir à transformer.

Le cours se termina une heure plus tard, après que les amis eurent successivement métamorphosé une dizaine d'allumettes en aiguilles, et vice-versa, de plus en plus efficaces à chaque essai.

Pendant la récréation de dix heures, Combeferre retrouva Enjolras dans la cours de métamorphose. Celui-ci venait d'endurer un cours de potions de deux heures, et il était d'une humeur massacrante.

"Slughorn n'a pas arrêté de me lécher les pieds, c'était horrible ! Il est fan des sang-purs apparemment, et comme ma famille est, et je le cite, "des plus respectables" il veut que je vienne à une soirée qu'il organise samedi... En plus, Malfoy et Montparnasse sont aussi invités ! J'ai essayé de le persuader d'inviter aussi Courf et James, mais comme ils ne sont pas assez riches, enfin, il l'a pas dit mais ça se voyait, il était plutôt réticent... Bref, je sens que ça va être horrible."

Combeferre lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant. Enjolras détestait être traité différemment des autres sur base de ce qu'il était.

"J'ai de quoi te réjouir, en fait. Ce matin, je parcourais l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , et j'ai peut-être trouvé un endroit où on pourrait se réunir."

"Ah bon ? Où ça ?"

"Bah, pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec le septième étage." Combeferre sortit l'épais volume de son sac. "Regarde, du premier au sixième étage, il y a toujours une pièce de ce côté du couloir, et une tapisserie, ou des portraits, ou des armures de l'autre côté. Et puis au septième étage, il n'y a rien d'indiqué en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. De toute évidence, le plan est incomplet, mais de là à savoir ce qu'il y a là, et comment y accéder..."

James, qui les écoutait depuis le début de leur conversation tout en luttant pour rire avec Courfeyrac, intervint, depuis l'endroit où il était étalé sur le sol.

"En fait, il y a moyen de se renseigner. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des elfes de maison dans les cuisines."

"Des elfes de maison ? Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas mentionné dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_..."

"Bien sûr que non, intervint Enjolras, amer. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont mentionner quoi que ce soit qui puisse ternir la réputation de Poudlard ? Ce bouquin a été écrit _par_ des sorciers, _pour_ des sorciers."

"En tout cas, je sais comment accéder aux cuisines, conclut Combeferre. C'est expliqué dans le chapitre septante-quatre. Il suffit de se rendre dans le couloir sous la Grande Salle et de chatouiller la poire verte sur le tableau qui représente une coupe de fruits géante."

"Parfait, alors on peut y aller ce soir avant le dîner, dit Enjolras. De toute façon, il faut qu'on aille au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ça va bientôt commencer."

"On a qui comme professeur ?"

"Un certain Fauchelevent, à ce qu'il paraît."

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Combeferre était déjà assis à côté d'Enjolras. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes cinq minutes plus tôt et trépignaient d'impatience. Le garçon à lunettes jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui ; Courfeyrac et Jehan partageaient une table, Remus, Sirius, James et Peter s'étaient approprié la seule table assez grande pour quatre personnes de la classe, quant à Joly, il faisait équipe avec Marius.

Montparnasse et un de ses acolytes étaient assis au fond de la classe, déjà en train de jeter des boulettes de parchemin sur leurs voisines, dont la fille rousse de la gare. En repensant à la Répartition, Combeferre se rappela qu'elle s'appelait Lily Evans.

La classe regorgeait de petits aquariums et de cages recouvertes de tissus. u fond se trouvait une grande armoire qui tremblait de temps à autres en poussant des petits gémissements. Enfin, il y avait dans un coin une grosse malle avec sept serrures.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un homme de taille moyenne, trapu et robuste, passa dans un tourbillon de cape pour s'arrêter sur l'estrade. Il était habillé impeccablement, comme s'il avait craint de se faire exclure de son propre cours si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il semblait tendu, et pour le moins mal à l'aise, mais Combeferre comprit mieux pourquoi lorsqu'il remarqua Rookwood, qui le suivait, refermer la porte puis aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

"Bonjour, dit Fauchelevent. Sortez vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons commencer par un cours pratique."

Il y eut des murmures. Ce fut Lily qui osa lever la main.

"Oui, mademoiselle... ?"

"Evans, Monsieur. Euh... Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je n'ai jamais... fait de magie."

"Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous êtes ici c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. À moins que vous ne soyez une moldue secrètement infiltrée à Poudlard, ce dont je doute."

Quelques rires ponctuèrent sa déclaration.

"Nous allons apprendre un sortilège très utile aujourd'hui, et relativement facile à maîtriser. Le sortilège d'Expelliarmus, qui permet de désarmer son adversaire. Vous allez former des groupes de deux, euh... et un groupe de trois puisque nous sommes un nombre impair. À mon signal, vous prononcerez la formule, "Expelliarmus", en pointant votre baguette de cette manière, en direction de votre partenaire." Il abaissa la sienne d'un geste vif en direction de Courfeyrac. Celui-ci, qui était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un petit morceau de parchemin, regarda sa plume lui échapper des mains pour atterrir dans celles de Fauchelevent.

"Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur... ?"

"Courfeyrac, Monsieur. Désolé."

"Très bien. Formez les groupes, et choisissez qui commence en premier !"

Tout le monde resta globalement avec son voisin. Combeferre se leva et fit face à Enjolras, un peu nerveux malgré tout. Is étaient au premier rang, ce qui signifiait que Fauchelevent les verrait en premier si il se révélait d'une nullité totale.

"À toi l'honneur", souffla-t-il à Enjolras qui serra les doigts sur sa baguette.

"Allez-y", dit le professeur.

Ce fut aussitôt le chaos. Enjolras visa correctement, mais la baguette de Combeferre ne fit que lui remuer faiblement entre les doigts. Le sort de Courfeyrac passa un mètre à côté de Jehan, ricocha sur le tableau et frappa Fauchelevent dans le dos, qui n'en parut pas affecté. Remus parvint à toucher Peter, mais son sort n'eut aucun effet ; cependant, le petit garçon grassouillet laissa tomber sa baguette de surprise. Marius prononça correctement la formule, mais oublia de lever sa baguette, absorbé dans la contemplation d'un gros poisson à travers la vitre d'un aquarium. Le sort atteignit sa chaussure gauche, dont les lacets se nouèrent aussitôt à avec ceux de l'autre.

Combeferre revint Enjolras lorsqu'il sentit sa baguette tenter de lui glisser de la main. Il l'agrippa un peu plus fermement, et rien ne se passa. Enjolras le dévisagea, les joues un peu rouges et les sourcils froncés. Il essaya encore une fois, et ne produisit cette fois qu'un jet d'étincelles.

Fauchelevent les observait d'un air intéressé, réfugié derrière son bureau après que le lustre ait failli lui tomber dessus.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais imagine que c'est un ennemi. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter avec l'Expelliarmus, c'est un sortilège relativement inoffensif. Et abaisse ta baguette d'un geste déterminé."

Enjolras lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis se concentra à nouveau sur son ami. Cette fois, lorsqu'il lança le sortilège, il jeta à Combeferre son regard de glace, celui qui faisait fuir les autres enfants lorsqu'ils allaient encore à la plaine de jeux pour sorciers.

Combeferre vit le trait rouge tracer son chemin droit vers lui, mais il était trop tard pour esquiver. Sa baguette lui sauta des mains, et atterrit dans celle d'Enjolras.

"Waw, pas mal !" s'exclama-t-il.

Enjolras exécuta encore le sort quelques fois, puis ils échangèrent leurs places.

Combeferre comprit mieux les difficultés qu'avait éprouvées son ami ; s'il ne faisait que prononcer la formule en pointant sa baguette, il ne se produisait strictement rien du tout, car c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Pendant qu'il produisait d'inutiles jets d'étincelles en essayant d'appliquer ce que Fauchelevent avait dit, celui se baladait parmi les élèves, lançant des conseils ou des remarques.

Rookwood se promenait également mais sans rien dire, sa désapprobation suffisamment claire sur son visage pour tout un discours. Il resta particulièrement longtemps stationné juste à côté de Joly disant quelque chose à Marius. L'hypochondriaque en perdit tout ses moyens et transforma le pull de son partenaire en un canard sans avoir la moindre idée de comment il avait fait. Avec un rictus méprisant, l'inquisiteur s'éloigna et alla oppresser quelqu'un d'autre.

Combeferre, quant à lui, avait accidentellement projeté un rouleau de parchemin sur Enjolras, puis avait bien réussi à lui arracher quelque chose (hélas, ce n'était pas sa baguette mais sa cravate).

Après quelques autres essais infructueux au cours desquels il se désarma lui-même, le garçon parvint enfin à arracher sa baguette à son adversaire, et à la rattraper de sa main gauche.

Peu après qu'Enjolras et Combeferre eurent commencé à lancer le sortilège en même temps, en comptant sur la rapidité pour être le premier à désarmer son adversaire, Fauchelevent leur demanda à tous d'arrêter.

"Très bien, très bien... Le cours va bientôt finir, remettez les bancs en place (un certain nombre de sortilèges mal orientés avait transformé la classe en champ de bataille). Pour lundi prochain, ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à exécuter le sortilège s'entraîneront jusqu'à y parvenir."

Combeferre repoussa quelques tables, puis se précipita en direction de la sortie. Dans le couloir, Marius discutait à voix basse avec Joly qui semblait avoir du mal à retenir sa voix de trembler.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Combeferre. C'est Rookwood ? Je l'ai vu te dire quelque chose mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre..."

"Rien de bien grave, c'est juste que... Bah, j'imagine que si c'est un Mangemort envoyé par Voldemort, c'est pas vraiment surprenant. Il a dit à Marius que... que il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vu qu'un _sang-de-bourbe_ n'arriverait jamais à jeter de sortilèges."

"Quoi ? Mais c'est inexcusable ! s'écria Enjolras, qui s'était approché pour participer à la conversation. Viens, on va voir Fauchelevent."

Il attrapa Joly par le bras et le traîna en direction de la porte, qui était restée entrouverte après que les derniers élèves soient sortis. Il s'arrêta cependant avant de pousser le battant ; des éclats de voix retentissaient.

"Le sortilège d'Expelliarmus n'est pas considéré comme d'un niveau adapté pour des élèves de première année, dit la voix de Rookwood, et encore moins pour leur premier cours."

"Je considère que dans le climat actuel, il est important qu'ils sachent se défendre dès que possible..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par _climat actuel_ ?"

"Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, Rookwood. Même les moldus remarquent que des choses étranges se produisent dans notre monde, à présent. Le devoir d’une école comme Poudlard est d’éduquer les jeunes sorciers afin qu’ils puissent se forger leur propre opinion sur comment agir dans le monde actuel, sans forcément suivre aveuglément ce que leurs pairs leurs conseillent."

"Vous savez que le Ministère sera toujours là pour les aider à prendre ce genre de décisions, cependant, Fauchelevent."

"En effet, Rookwood. Je vous prierai de me laisser, à présent, je vois des élèves qui veulent me parler." Alors qu’il était encore au milieu de sa phrase, il posa les yeux sur Enjolras, qui était toujours entre Joly et la porte.

Combeferre se demanda un instant depuis quand le professeur savait qu’ils étaient là, et quelle quantité de la conversation ils étaient censé avoir entendue.

"Bonjour, professeur, dit Enjolras en tirant Joly derrière lui, suivi par Combeferre et Marius. Nous voudrions vous parler." Il jeta un regard vindicatif à Rookwood, et Combeferre eut la vague impression que celui devait se retenir pour ne pas montrer les dents. "Seuls."

"Seuls, à quatre", rectifia Marius.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard désolée puis firent comme s’ils n’avaient rien entendu.

"Bien. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Fauchelevent", dit Rookwood, se détournant.

"Je n’en attends pas moins", répondit l’intéressé.

Rookwood passa entre les amis, le regard noir. Combeferre le défia du regard, restant délibérément dans son chemin, et eut l’impression de remporter une grande victoire lorsque l’inquisiteur dévia de sa course pour atteindre le battant.

Dès que la porte se fut fermée, Enjolras reprit la parole.

"Monsieur, il est injuste envers les élèves nés-moldus. Il a traité Joly de… de…" Sa voix baissa jusqu’à n’être plus qu’un murmure. "De _sang-de-bourbe_." Il lâcha les derniers mots très vite, comme s’il avait peur de se brûler.

Fauchelevent réprima une grimace, mais Combeferre le vit froncer les sourcils, puis serrer les paupières comme s’il avait peur d’accidentellement lancer des flammes avec ses yeux. Il prit une longue inspiration, qu’il relâcha très lentement.

"Ça ne m’étonne pas vraiment, en fait. Asseyez-vous."

Lui-même tira la chaise de son bureau et s’y cala. Il croisa les mains sur la table, et poussa à nouveau un long soupir, tandis que les quatre amis s’asseyaient sur les chaises du premier rang.

"Vous m’avez l’air de jeunes gens relativement intelligents." Il jeta un regard à Marius, qui rougit, ses taches de rousseur se confondant à présent avec le reste de la peau de son visage. Fauchelevent sourit et lui fit un clin d’oeil?

"Comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer ces derniers temps, du moins si vous avez été attentifs à l’actualité mondiale des moldus et des sorciers, vous avez sans remarqué que la tension est à son comble, et que le Ministère n’est pas étranger à tout ce qui se passe. Le ministre de la magie, Javert, prend des décisions qui sont contestées par une certaine… une certaine partie de la communauté des sorciers, mais qui sont vivement encouragées par l’autre partie. En tout cas, il ne laisse personne indifférent, pas même les moldus, même si ceux-ci ne sont pas directement au courant de ses actions. Se plus, d’’habitude, le ministre de la magie informe le premier ministre des moldus de notre existence le premier soir, lorsque le gagnant des élections prend ses fonctions. Cependant… Cette fois, il n’a pas été informé de la situation. D’un point de vue politique, cela entraîne énormément de conséquences, et cela a de nombreuses significations ; la plus importante est cependant facile à deviner."

"Javert a exclu les moldus du pouvoir", intervint Combeferre. Fauchelevent acquiesça.

"Ce qui veut dire, poursuivit Enjolras, qu’il va sans doute se passer des choses qu’ils ne vont pas apprécier."

"Exactement", finit le professeur. "Si vous avez remarqué ce dont je viens de parler, et vu vos visages inquiets vous l’avez fait, vous avez sans doute également pris note du fait que le Ministère multiplie ses messages anti-moldu, ces derniers temps. Les événements actuels créent un climat d’insécurité, et si la chose la plus logique à faire dans une telle atmosphère serait de s’unir, la réaction la plus commune est de se replier sur soi-même et de ne plus faire confiance à personne. Rejeter ce qui est différent de soi sera toujours plus facile qu’accepter ; aussi, les mesures du Ministère ne rencontrent aucune protestation ouverte. J’en viens  notre problème actuel. Javert a placé Rookwood ici pour tenter d’exercer un contrôle sur Poudlard, qui est un des centres névralgiques du monde magique. Contrôlez l’éducation d’un pays, et vous contrôlez sa population. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans les autres écoles, mais cela fait des années qu’on enseigne la magie noire à Durmstrang."

Il fit une pause, contempla ses élèves qui le dévisageaient, bouche bée.

"Quoi qu’il en soit, dans l’état actuel des choses, je ne peux rien faire."

"Mais, monsieur", l’interrompit Enjolras.

"Non. Rookwood a été envoyé ici pour détecter les professeurs qui pourraient planter des idées… disons dérangeantes dans l’esprit des jeunes élèves. Il me déteste déjà, et pourtant je n’ai pas fait grand-chose. Si je prend position, je me ferai éjecter et vous aurez quelqu’un de bien pire à ma place. Pour l’instant, Dumbledore me protège, comme il protège tous les autres professeurs de Poudlard. Mais même avec son influence, je ne suis pas intouchable, _nous_ ne sommes pas intouchables."

Il se tourna vers Joly, et sa voix se fit plus douce.

"Je sais que c’est difficile, Joly. Vous venez à peine de découvrir un nouveau monde, et déjà vous êtes considéré comme différent, comme un paria, par une partie de ce monde. Je suis désolé. Mais pour l’instant, je ne peux rien faire. Essayez de… De ne pas y prendre garde. Ça va s’arranger." Il se tourna à nouveau vers les quatre amis dans leur entièreté. "Je vous _promets_ que ça va s’arranger."

* * *

L’après-midi passa en coup de vent pour Combeferre, qui alterna entre écouter ce que leurs nouveaux professeurs racontaient et réfléchir à ce que Fauchelevent avait dit. Il résolut d’avoir une bonne conversation avec le reste de ses amis dès le souper. 

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de cours retentit, il se précipita hors de la salle de classe, laissant un professeur Binns interloqué, interrompu au milieu de sa phrase et flottant devant son tableau.

Le garçon se rua dans les couloirs, montantes escaliers quatre à quatre. Il avait soigneusement mémoires le trajet vers la tour de Serdaigle le premier soir et ne s’était encore jamais perdu, sans doute grâce aux heures passées le nez plongé dans l’ _Histoire de Poudlard_.

Il arriva devant la porte de l’aile ouest, et la frappa à l’aide du heurtoir en forme d’aigle, tout en prononçant le mot de passe. "Mer d’écume."

Le heurtoir lui répondit aussitôt.

"Il est à toi, et à toi uniquement. tu le rencontres chaque jour sans cependant le connaître, où le reconnaître. Qui est-il ?"

Combeferre réfléchit brièvement. s’il ne trouvait pas la réponse immédiatement, il n’aurait plus d’autre occasion d’entrer avant q’un autre élève de Serdaigle ne réussis à répondre à l’énigme.

"Mon destin", répondit-il avec une assurance qu’il ne faisait que semblant de posséder.

"Bien", répondu l’aigle du heurtoir tandis que la porte s’ouvrait.

Le temps que Combeferre soit remonté poser son sac et soit redescendu, les mains vides, cette fois, Joly, Jehan et Marius étaient arrivés dans la salle commune.

"Il faut que j’aille vérifier un truc avec Enjolras et les autres. On se voit au dîner, il se pourrait qu’on ait des informations intéressantes, qui pourraient concerner samedi après-midi."

"Soyez prudents", fut le seul commentaire que Jehan s’autorisa tandis que Marius acquiesçait, distrait.

Combeferre ressortit de la salle commune de Serdaigle et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Les amis s’étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le grand escalier de marbre. Sirius, James et Enjolras étaient déjà là, et Combeferre reconnut les pas de Courfeyrac qui descendait les marches en courant juste derrière lui.

"Suivez-moi, dit Combeferre en prenant à gauche des escaliers, je sais comment accéder aux cuisines." Il considéra le mur à sa droite ; des tableaux débordant de nourriture s’amoncelaient, certains en recouvraient d’autres, et la plupart étaient animés ; les feuilles des pommes voletaient au rythme d’un vent invisible ; les corbeilles d’osier craquaient ; les viandes frétillaient encore, et une odeur de caramel chaud vint même leur chatouiller les narines.

Ils parvinrent devant un tableau qui représentait une corbeille débordant de fruits. D’un geste assuré, Combeferre tendit la main et chatouilla une poire verte sur la gauche de la peinture.

"Sérieusement ? demanda James. C’est _ça_ le passage secret vers les cuisines ?"

"Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver plus ridicule ?" demanda Sirius.

"Exécuter une danse devant un autre tableau, par exemple ?"

"En imitant le chant des trolls au clair de lune…"

"… et en mangeant un demi Botruc ?"

"… ça doit faire mal aux dents, ça", remarqua Combeferre, tandis que la poire se mettait à se tordre de rire. Lorsqu’enfin elle n’en put plus, le tableau pivota et ouvrit le passage vers les cuisines.

Les cinq garçons se frayèrent un passage dans le tunnel, où de délicieuses odeurs les accueillaient déjà. Ils n’avaient parcouru que quelques que mètres que déjà, des créatures d’à peine un mètre de haut les entouraient. Combeferre n’avait encore jamais vu d’elfe de maison ; sa famille n’en avait pas, et ceux de la maison d’Enjolras se faisaient encore plus discrets que d’habitude lorsqu’il y avait des invités.

Les étranges petits êtres qui les entouraient avaient la peau parcheminée, une grosse tête pourvues d’yeux énormes et larmoyants, au moins de la taille d’une soucoupe. Ils avaient également de grandes oreilles triangulaires tombantes, un peu à la manière d’un cochon, bien que la comparaison ne soit pas très flatteuse pour le cochon, car de grosses touffes de poils s’échappaient des oreilles des elfes de maison. Chacun portait, comme vêtement, un simple torchon noué à la taille, frappé de l’insigne de Poudlard.

"Bonjour, messieurs", dit le premier elfe de maison qui s'approcha d'eux. "Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous servir ? Désirez-vous prendre le thé ?"

Courfeyrac et Enjolras répondirent en même temps.

"C'est vrai que j'ai un petit creux…"

"Non merci, nous venons simplement vous demander une information. Tais-toi, Courf. Non, merci, nous n'avons vraiment besoin de rien. Je suis Enjolras, et voici Combeferre, Sirius et James. On se demandait ce que vous pouviez nous dire sur le mur en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, au septième étage. Il paraît qu'il s'y passe des choses étranges."

"Quoi donc, monsieur ? La tapisserie n'est-elle pas assez reluisante ? Nous veillerons à la nettoyer, si cela peut vous agréer-"

"Non, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il veut parler, intervint Combeferre. En lisant l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , j'ai bien regardé les plans et… En fait, vous savez très bien ce dont je veux parler, mais vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est considéré comme un des secrets de Poudlard, et quel elfe de maison trahirait les secrets de ses maîtres ?"

"Un très mauvais elfe, monsieur." L'elfe qui venait de répondre, sans doute une fille car elle portait un essuie de vaisselle un peu plus long que les autres, avec de minces bretelles qui passaient sur ses frêles épaules. Dans un geste qui paraissait irrépressible, elle commença à se frapper la tête avec la poêle qu'elle tenait à la main.

Combeferre, se jeta en avant et lui arracha la poêle des mains. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais j'aimerais bien avoir la réponse à ma question. Un bon elfe de maison répondrait à toutes les questions qu'on lui pose n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trahirais pas les secrets de Poudlard si tu nous en parlais, car après tout, nous sommes des élèves de l'école…" Le garçon se sentit un peu mal à essayer de manipuler l'elfe de cette manière, mais il tenait à avoir son information. "Qu'est-ce qui se trouve au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet ?"

Tous les autres elfes de maison qui se trouvaient à moins de vingt mètres formaient à présent un cercle silencieux autour des amis et de l'elfe. Combeferre se demanda si ils lui en voudraient de révéler les secrets de Poudlard sur commande. Il résolut d'essayer de les distraire. "Euh, tout à coup j'ai très faim. Vous ne voulez pas nous préparer du thé, et quelques gâteaux ?" Tout en parlant, il redressa l'elfe sanglotante en position assise et passa la poêle à James.

Enjolras lui jeta un coup d'oeil comme s'il était devenu fou, puis renchérit. "Oui, les euh… cinq étages qu'on pas descendus m'ont donné une faim de loup. Des choux à la crème, ce serait vraiment bien."

"Une petite quinzaine devrait suffire", ajoute Courfeyrac, qui avait de toute évidence résolut de s'empiffrer tant qu'il le pouvait.

La petite troupe d'elfes s'éparpilla dans la cuisine, comme si le fait d'avoir un but avait tout à coup accéléré la vitesse de leurs mouvements.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda-t-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il puisse conjurer.

"Tinky, monsieur." L'elfe se moucha de manière répugnante dans sa robe-essuie de vaisselle et posa sur lui ses yeux verts globuleux.

"Moi, je m'appelle Combeferre. Avec mes amis, nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui se trouve au septième étage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons rien de contraire au règlement."

Tinky parut un peu rassurée par cette dernière affirmation. "On l'appelle la Salle-sur-Demande, ou bien la Pièce Va-et-Vient, ou encore la Salle des Objets Cachés, monsieur. Si vous passez trois fois de suite devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en pensant très fort à ce dont vous avez besoin, la salle s'ouvrira pour vous."

"Tu… Tu en sûre ?"

"Bien sûr, monsieur !" répondit-elle de sa voix couinante, alors que déjà les autres elfes revenaient avec le thé, ce qui ressemblait à une brouette de choux à la crème, et plusieurs dizaines d'autres pâtisseries.

"Merci de ton aide", lui chuchota Combeferre, puis il se tourna vers les autres. "Merci à tous pour euh…" Il contempla la montagne de nourriture à laquelle Courfeyrac et Sirius s'étaient déjà attaqué, tandis que James était occupé à enfouir des pâtisseries dans ce qui semblait être une poche plus grande à l'intérieur. "Pour toutes ces bonnes choses."

Enjolras afficha un sourire absolument pas crédible. "On va y aller maintenant."

Sirius, James et Courfeyrac finirent d'entasser la nourriture dans leurs poches (ou leur bouche), puis ils s'en furent tous les cinq, repassèrent par le tunnel, et le tableau avec la corbeille de fruits referma le passage derrière eux.

* * *

Au dîner, Combeferre passa devant la table des Serdaigle, l'air de rien, et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Techniquement, aucun règlement n'obligeait à rester avec sa propre maison.

Il rejoignit Enjolras, qui était assis entre Courfeyrac et James, tandis que Remus, Peter et Sirius se trouvaient en face d'eux. Le blond était déjà en train de partager leurs découvertes avec les autres.

"Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir comment ça marche dès ce soir, dit Enjolras tandis que Combeferre s'asseyait. Techniquement, on peut aller à peu près n'importe où dans le château durant la journée, mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer pourquoi on se trouve dans un couloir vide, à faire des aller-retour devant une tapisserie dont on m'a dit qu'elle était plutôt moche."

"Sauf que si on se fait surprendre dans les couloirs pendant la nuit, dit COmbeferre, on risque une retenue, pas simplement des questions gênantes."

"Je m'occupe de ce problème, intervint James. Ne posez pas de questions, je vous montrerai, je crois que ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde."

"Okay, alors il ne reste qu'un point à régler. On ne peut pas tous y aller en même temps, on va clairement se faire repérer."

"Ce serait bien si on prenait quelqu'un de chaque maison, dit Combeferre, ce sera plus facile pour expliquer aux autres comment y aller. Je suis venu m'asseoir ici sans trop attirer les regards, mais si on commence à tous se balader de tables en tables, on va nous poser des questions."

"Okay, alors moi, dit James, Combeferre,  Bossuet..

"Certainement pas Bossuet, il va renverser une armure et faire exploser le château, ou un truc du genre, dit Courfeyrac. Emmène plutôt Feuilly. Et pour les Serpentards ?"

"Euh… Il y a Grantaire", dit Enjolras.

"Okay, on a une personne de chaque maison alors, conclut James. Combeferre, tu préviens Grantaire, moi j'irai glisser un mot à Feuilly. On se retrouve au quatrième étage, devant le portrait du lapin déguisé en citrouille, à vingt-trois heures."

Combeferre acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir à sa propre table. La nuit promettait d'être mouvementée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tinky. Oui, avec Winky, ça fait presque les Teletubbies. Une race très évoluée, les teletubbies.  
> -Si vous avez remarqué les références à Doctor Who, chapeau :)
> 
> Je rentre à l'université cette semaine (pour la première fois !!), j'essayerai de me tenir à jour dans mes chapitres, mais le rythme de publication va peut-être changer... En fait j'en sais rien. D'un côté, j'aurai plus de travail mais de l'autre je ne pense pas avoir de connexion internet au kot au début, ce qui devrait garantir moins de distractions. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est fort possible que le chapitre 4 soit publié samedi et non vendredi.


	4. Pierre, bois plume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard !  
> La semaine de la rentrée a été terrible en fait, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Cette semaine, je devrais retrouve un peu de temps pour moi, donc ça devrait aller pour le prochain chapitre.

La dilatation temporelle n'avait jamais semblé aussi réaliste à Grantaire que ce soir-là. Un instant plus tôt, Combeferre lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été sélectionné d'une manière tout à fait arbitraire pour se rendre dans le couloir du septième étage de nuit, ce qui était malheureusement interdit. Il avait vivement protesté, mais un regard vers la table des Gryffondors, où se trouvaient Enjolras et les autres, l'avait finalement fait taire. L'instant d'après, Combeferre repartit depuis longtemps à la table de sa maison, les dernières traces du dessert avaient disparu et Grantaire se dirigeait vers les cachots.

Encore un saut dans le temps, et il se retrouvait devant une peinture particulièrement laide représentant un lapin maladif caché dans une citrouille géante. Seuls ses oreilles crasseuses et ses yeux larmoyants en dépassaient, comme si l'artiste avait vraiment voulu s'assurer que son tableau serait le plus moche possible. Tous les portraits aux alentours avaient été déplacés, comme en attestaient les traces de poussières et les clous qui restaient sur les murs. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas supporté le voisinage.

Grantaire consulta une fois de plus sa montre ; dans deux minutes, il serait vingt-trois heures. Il se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, en se demandant si les odeurs voyageaient entre les tableaux, comme pouvaient le faire leurs sujets.

Soudain, des pas retentirent. Grantaire glissa sa lanterne sous sa robe de sorcier, puis balaya les alentours du regard dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette, mais il n'y avait rien ; pas même une statue ou une armure derrière laquelle il aurait été un peu abrité.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais Grantaire ne voyait toujours rien venir. En désespoir de cause, il se plaqua contre le mur, espérant passer inaperçu.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui, mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Soudain, il entendit comme un froissement de tissu. Il écarquilla les yeux, mais seul la noirceur de la nuit l'entourait.

"Salut", murmura la voix de James.

Grantaire fit un bond monumental, se cogna contre le mur et commença à traiter le Gryffondor de tous les noms, pendant que celui-ci se dépêtrait d'un long morceau de tissu argenté dont Grantaire ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ressortit sa lanterne pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Une cape d'invisibilité", répondit fièrement le garçon. "Mon père me l'a donnée le jour avant de venir à Poudlard. Son père la lui a léguée, apparemment elle est dans la famille depuis des générations !"

"Ça marche comment ?"

"Aucune idée, mais ça marche. Elle est trop grande pour moi, alors à quatre on devrait pouvoir réussir à tous se cacher en dessous. Je me suis dit que ça nous serait utile si on tombait sur un professeur."

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, vingt-trois heures avaient sonné et Feuilly et Combeferre avaient fait leur apparition au bout du couloir. Ils se montrèrent aussi étonnés devant la cape que Grantaire, et Feuilly n'arrêtait pas de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, passant et repassant sa main derrière le tissu et son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait puis réapparaissait.

Les quatre garçons finirent par prendre la direction des escaliers. De nuit, ceux-ci avaient tendance à moins bouger, comme si ils étaient endormis. Cependant, cela ne les rendait pas moins dangereux, et peut-être même plus ; en effet, lorsqu'une série de marche s'était mis en tête de ne plus desservir un couloir, il fallait généralement attendre plusieurs heures avant d'y avoir à nouveau accès.

Après avoir monté les trois étages qui les séparaient du couloir du septième, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pendant que Combeferre s'orientait. Grantaire se demanda vaguement s'il avait étudié tout le livre par coeur, car au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon à lunettes les entraîna vers la droite, après avoir dit quelque chose comme "Septième étage, couloir est-sud-est, grosses dales inégales au sol, murs avec des éclats visibles de granit. Point d'intérêt : tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet."

Il continua de marmonner une description complète et argumentée des alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant la tapisserie la plus laide que le Serpentard eut jamais vue, plus laide encore que le lapin déguisé en citrouille, bien qu'ils ne concourent techniquement pas dans la même catégorie puisque l'une était une tapisserie, l'autre un tableau. Quoiqu'il en soit, Grantaire se demanda brièvement _qui_ avait payé lors de la transaction de la tapisserie. Personne de sain d'esprit n'aurait déboursé la moindre Noise pour acheter une horreur pareille.

Barnabas le Follet, un personnage dont l'aspect réel devait, de toute évidence, déjà être ridicule, se trouvait pris en sandwich entre plusieurs trolls à l'aspect furieux. Ceux-ci, affublés de tutus roses plus ou moins déchirés, brandissaient leurs massues d'un air menaçant, effleurant l'homme à tour de rôle avec leurs armes. Barnabas avait l'air très mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, en y réfléchissant. Les trolls étaient des créatures laides par nature, mais la représentation semblait avoir oublié qu'à un moment donné dans leur vie, ils devaient se reproduire, parce qu'aucune créature douée d'un minimum de raison, pas même un vrai troll, ne se serait approché de ceux représentés sans penser vaguement à une raclure de bidet utilisé exclusivement par des blattes.

"Ah oui", dit Feuilly, "c'est… c'est un style."

Grantaire renifla. "Traduction : c'est à vomir."

"Il y a sûrement moyen de l'ensorceler", dit James en tripotant le bout de la tapisserie avec sa baguette.

"Laisse tomber", le stoppa Combeferre, "c'est vraiment pas le moment de mettre le feu au château. Tu t'amuseras plus tard, là, il faut qu'on trouve la Salle-sur-Demande. Okay, on va passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce qu'ils nous faut."

Grantaire se mit en marche, pensant de toutes ses forces. _Nous avons besoin d'un endroit secret…_ (premier passage) _Un endroit où nous réunir…_ (deuxième passage) _Où personne ne pourra nous trouver…_ (troisième passage)

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit James pousser une exclamation de surprise, suivi de près par Feuilly. Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit que là où, quelques instants plus tôt, il n'y avait qu'un mur nu, il y avait maintenant une large porte de bois ciré.

Combeferre s'avança le premier, posa la main sur la poignée et hésita un moment. Grantaire le vit finalement prendre une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le garçon à lunettes les invita d'un geste du menton à entrer eux aussi. Grantaire le suivit dans la pièce qui venait d'apparaître, incapable d'y croire malgré ce que lui disaient ses yeux.

La Salle-sur-Demande n'était pas très grande, mais conviendrait très bien à leur groupe. Des tables et des chaises la remplissaient, amalgamés en petits groupes espacés. Sur un des murs s'étalaient des étagères peuplées d'innombrables livres, et dans un coin se trouvait une pile de coussins.

Les quatre garçons s'éparpillèrent dans la salle, caressant les lieux du regard.

"Cet endroit est parfait", dit Combeferre. "On pourra tous venir ici sans problème, et personne ne pourra nous y trouver puisque, statistiquement, il y a trop de peu de gens au courant de l'existence de cette pièce pour nous y surprendre !"

Cela paraissait un peu capillo-tracté à Grantaire, mais il ne dit rien ; il ne tenait pas à s'engager dans une discussion interminable avec le jeune génie. Il préféra contempler Feuilly d'un air amusé. Celui-ci regardait les livres avec de grands yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Quant à James, il était déjà occupé à répandre des coussins partout.

"Ça suffit", dit Combeferre. "On peut tous aller se coucher. On fera passer le message aux autres, et on pourra tous se retrouver ici samedi après-midi pour discuter."

Sur ces mots, ils ressortit de la Salle-sur-Demande. A contrecoeur, Grantaire le suivit, entraînant avec lui un James déçu et un Feuilly encore émerveillé.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, la porte disparu lentement, le marron de son bois ciré se fondant peu à peu dans le gris clair de la pierre des murs du couloir. La tapisserie leur faisait toujours face, mais Barnabas semblait avoir échappé à l'emprise des trolls au moins pour un moment ; ceux-ci parcouraient le tissu en échangeant des grommellements et en comparant la taille de leurs massues.

"Venez sous la cape", dit James en la dépliant, "je vais vous raccompagner chacun à votre salle commune. Ce serait trop bête de se faire pincer maintenant."

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots, un bruit de pas retentit soudain. Combeferre poussa les trois autres derrière lui, contre le mur, puis se plaqua contre eux, essayant autant que possible de se fondre dans la pierre. Grantaire leva sa lanterne sous la cape pour voir qui s'approchait, et faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il reconnut le profil en bec d'aigle de Rookwood.

Les garçons retinrent leur souffle tandis que l'inquisiteur s'approchait de plus en plus, presque jusqu'à les effleurer. Mais il ne fit que jeter un coup d'oeil applicateur à la tapisserie avant de les dépasser.

Il avait parcouru trois mètres lorsque James ne put retenir un éternuement, que Grantaire parvint néanmoins à étouffer en lui plaquant la manche de sa robe sur le bas du visage.

Le Mangemort se retourna d'un coup, sa braguette brandie dans leur direction, et commença à avancer en explorant l'air de son autre main. Combeferre poussa Grantaire vers la droite, qui à son tour poussa James qui poussa Feuilly jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décalent en marchant en crabe.

Les mains tendues de Rookwood passèrent à deux centimètres du nez de Grantaire, qui dépassait au dessus de l'épaule du Serdaigle. Il arrêta de respirer tandis que les doigts fins s'agitaient juste devant ses yeux, incapable de baisser les paupières où de détourner le regard des ongles manucurés qui lui faisant face. De toute évidence, le Mangemort était un homme qui aimait prendre soin de lui.

Après quelques secondes où les mains, qui paraissaient crochues à Grantaire, imitèrent la grâce du poulpe, Rookwood parut abandonner et repartit dans la direction qu'il avait prise au début.

Lorsque les échos de ses pas se furent évanouis, les garçons reprirent enfin leur souffle, James laissant même échapper un rire nerveux. "On a eu chaud, souffla-t-il. Il faudra que je pense à remercier mon père encore une fois pour la cape."

Sur ces mots, ils rentrèrent tous dans leurs salles communes respectives sans autres incidents. Grantaire n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver sa chambre, et surtout son lit.

* * *

Grantaire ouvrit les yeux, mais seule la noirceur de la nuit l'accueillit. Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'oeil sa montre, utilisant la vague lueur de la lue, qui était presque pleine, pour toute lumière. Depuis minuit, l'heure où ils étaient revenus de la Salle-sur-Demande (James s'était bien sûr plaint qu'après avoir raccompagné Feuilly et Grantaire dans les étages les plus bas de Poudlard, il devrait tout remonter pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor), il n'avait réussi à glaner que quelques heures de sommeil entrecoupées de réveils inopinés.

Savoir qu'à cette heure, tous les autres dormaient paisiblement dans leur lit lui inspira un sentiment irrationnel de jalousie. Il soupira profondément. Que faisait-on à quatre heures du matin lorsqu'on arrivait pas à dormir dans un château plein de sorcières et de sorciers ?

Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se rendormir, Grantaire sortit sa baguette et un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque le jour auparavant. Celui-ci s'intitulait _Ancien moldu, ou nouveau sorcier : comment devenir aussi bon que tous ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde de la magie,_ et il paraissait plus que prometteur au Serpentard. Il avait déjà feuilleté le début, et avait marqué une page qui décrivait un sortilège permettant de se recoiffer. C'était sans doute ridicule, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part ; et puis s'il se plantait complètement, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de grave.

Grantaire relut la page en question avec attention, puis pointa sa baguette sur sa propre tête, en disant avec hésitation " _Capilla commuto !_ " Il y eut un petit _pop !_ et ses boucles se dressèrent sur sa tête, comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté sans rien sentir.

Après avoir tâté son crâne (tout était toujours là), Grantaire se tourna vers le miroir dans le coin de sa chambre, et ne put retenir un soupir de déception. Si ils étaient très bien coiffés, ses cheveux avaient tourné au vert vif, de même que ses sourcils.

Il consulta à nouveau le livre ; cependant, à la place de la formule, il y avait un nouveau paragraphe qui disait _Ahahah, ça vous apprendra à jeter des sorts dont vous ne connaissez pas le résultat !_ Grantaire poussa un très long soupir.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, alors que ses cheveux avaient plus ou moins retrouvé leur couleur normale (il avait encore quelques mèches vertes, et placé sous une certaine lumière, les reflets ne pardonnaient pas), Grantaire sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir le plus silencieusement possible.

La chambre de Gueulemer se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne, et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à éviter de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui, mais il avait la sensation que sa chance ne durerait pas. Au moins, il avait réussi à convaincre sa porte de ne s'ouvrir que pour lui. Cela avait requis de la chatouiller au bon endroit pendant dix minutes, et de promettre de recommencer de temps en temps.

Il y avait encore très peu de monde dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il arriva. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards le coeur lourd, plein d'appréhension. Au cours des jours précédents, il s'était arrangé pour arriver suffisamment tôt pour que ce soient les autres qui doivent s'asseoir à côté de lui, et pas l'inverse. Cependant, la veille, il avait aperçu une autre fille en première année comme lui, qui s'asseyait également toute seule, et s'était dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'essayer de se socialiser.

Il la repéra en quelques secondes. Assis au bout de la table, sa posture signifiait clairement qu'elle se fichait d'être seule, et qu'elle avait des choses plus intéressantes dont elle devait s'occuper. Grantaire s'approcha prudemment, détaillant sa complexion sombre, ses cheveux marron foncé qui lui drapaient les épaules et ses yeux, bruns également, mais d'une nuance s'approchant plus du chocolat fondu.

"Salut", dit-il, se sentant ridicule. "Je m'appelle Grantaire."

La fillette le regarda d'un air méfiant. "J'm'appelle Eponine Thénardier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"… Me socialiser ?"

Elle étouffa un petit rire et indiqua les places vides tout autour d'elle. "Assieds-toi, c'est pas la place qui manque."

"Alors, euh… Tu n'as pas de frères ou de soeurs ? Enfin, plus grands que toi je veux dire ?"

"Non, j'ai juste un petit frère, Gavroche, et une petite soeur, Azelma. Ils arriveront bientôt à Poudlard, enfin, si j'arrive à me débrouiller pour qu'ils aient des bourses d'études…" Elle s'interrompit brusquement, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Et toi, tu as des frères et soeurs ?"

"Juste une grande soeur, en fait, mais elle ne fait pas de magie. Je… Je suis le seul dans ma famille, en fait."

"Oh, ça a dû leur faire un choc alors."

"Ahah, oui clairement, j'avais jamais vu ma mère faire des yeux aussi ronds."

La conversation se poursuivit plaisamment au cours du petit-déjeuner, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de se diriger vers le cours de Sorts et Enchantements, que les Serpentards partageaient avec les Gryffondors.

En entrant en classe, Grantaire ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive subrepticement en apercevant Enjolras déjà assis à une table, en grande conversation avec Courfeyrac et James Potter. Il s'approcha, l'air de rien. "Salut, ça roule ?"

"Oui", répondit James, "on discutait simplement de la Salle-sur-Demande."

"Je me demande ce que Rookwood faisait là à cette heure, en fait", dit Enjolras l'air pensif."

"Bah", fit Grantaire, "la plupart des professeurs font des rondes pendant la nuit. J'imagine qu'ils ont besoin de recruter pour les retenues de nettoyage, on n'est qu'au début de l'année, après tout, personne n'a encore eut le temps de faire de grosses bêtises…"

"Tu rigoles ?" s'étrangla Courfeyrac. "Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage n'arrêtent pas de déborder parce que des élèves s'amusent à aller insulter Mimi Geignarde, et quelqu'un a collé un dessin de limace avec de la Glu Perpétuelle sur la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn." Il fit une pause, l'air rêveur. "Ceux qui ont fait ça sont mes héros."

À ce moment-là entra le minuscule professeur Flitwick dans la classe. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui ne produisit pas tellement de son puisqu'il avait une voix suraigüe, en accord avec le reste de sa personne, mais Grantaire se dépêcha de s'asseoir à la table juste devant celle des trois Gryffondors. Eponine, qui venait d'arriver, se joignit à lui en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Le cours de Sorts et Enchantements ne nécessitait pas tellement de concentration. Le professeur Flitwick leur montra l'objectif du cours du jour (faire s'envoler une plume l'aide du sortilège de lévitation, _Wingardium Leviosa_ ), et après leur avoir demandé de répéter le geste ("on tourne et on abaisse"), il les laissa plus ou moins tranquille, libres de mettre le feu à leur plume (Courfeyrac), de s'endormir sur leur banc (Remus), de fixer un autre élève (Grantaire), de réussir parfaitement le sortilège après seulement quelques essais (James), de tracer des graffitis sur les bancs (Sirius) de contempler ses héros (Peter), de regarder les idioties des autres d'un air désapprobateur  (Enjolras) ou encore, de faire passer des mots à l'aide du _Wingardium Leviosa_ (Eponine).

Quand ils eurent tous plus ou moins maîtrisé le sortilège, ils se mirent à discuter, et ce fut tout naturel lorsqu'ils invitèrent Eponine à se joindre à eux lors de leur réunion dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle n'était pas très optimiste quant à leurs chances de réussir quoi que ce soit qu'ils entreprendraient, mais elle souhaitait néanmoins venir pour "être sûre qu'ils ne se fassent pas attraper bêtement".

La conversation mourut peu à peu quand Remus se rendormit à nouveau, la tête posé sur ses bras, la baguette encore en main. Il avait l'air fatigué, et des cernes sombres s'étalaient sous ses yeux, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'air un peu miteux qu'il traînait partout avec lui.

"Il m'inquiète un peu", dit James. "J'ai littéralement dû le traîner avec moi au petit-déjeuner, ce matin, et il a faillit tomber dans son assiette de porridge. Heureusement, demain on est samedi, il pourra dormir autant qu'il le veut."

Lorsque Flitwick s'approcha en leur demandant de lui montrer leurs avancées, Courfeyrac réveilla Remus, qui fit accidentellement léviter la table au lieu de la plume, mais dans l'ensemble, le professeur s'annonça satisfait. C'est du moins ce qu'ils crurent entendre, car c'est ce moment que choisit un garçon aux cheveux gras apparemment nommé Severus Rogue pour rater son sortilège et viser Flitwick au lieu de sa plume ; les mots du professeur furent perdus dans le chaos que causa son envol à travers la classe.

La leçon se finit sans trop d'encombre ; le vendredi après-midi, les Serpentards n'avaient pas d'autres cours et ce fut avec joie que Grantaire redescendit dans sa salle commune pour déposer ses livres et moisir dans un fauteuil. Après tout, la nuit avait été plutôt courte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Grantaire se leva de nouveau à l'aube et se rendit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, entraînant une Eponine grommelante avec lui. Feuilly leur avait donné rendez-vous de bon matin pour les emmener chez Hagrid, et le garçon ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion d'une promenade dans le parc.

Il retrouva les autres dans le hall d'entrée, au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Ils sortirent tous ensemble dans le parc, dans lequel régnait ce qui serait sans doute les derniers rayons de soleil de la saison.

Ils descendirent dans le parc en direction de la cabane de Hagrid, qui se trouvait en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Le géant se trouvait devant la construction de bois et de pierres, occupé à désherber ce qui avait dû être un potager avant de devenir un énorme tas de potirons et de citrouilles.

"Bonjour, Hagrid !" lança Feuilly.

"Bonjour, Feuilly ! Alors, tout va bien jusqu'à maintenant ?"

"Oh oui, les professeurs ne nous ont pas encore donné trop de devoirs, donc pour l'instant c'est plutôt tranquille… Et vous ?"

"Je m'occupe des citrouilles, c'est celles qu'on utilisera pour Halloween… Il y a énormément de limaces cette année, et ce serait bête si elle les mangeaient…"

"Ah oui, elles sont euh… déjà pas mal grosses", dit Courfeyrac en en tapotant une.

"Elles n'ont pas encore atteint leur taille maximale, en fait. À la fin du mois d'octobre, elles seront vraiment énormes. Je crois qu'il y a une année, on a organisé une promenade sur lac dans des demi-citrouilles qui servaient de barques…"

"Ah oui ? Et elles ne coulaient pas ?"

"Non, la flottabilité était très correcte… On a commencé à avoir des problèmes quand le calmar géant a découvert qu'il aimait beaucoup le goût, par contre." Hagrid s'arrêta un instant pensif. "Heureusement, il a repêché les élèves avant qu'ils ne se noient…"

"Ah oui", fit Combeferre d'une voix faible. "Très sympathique de sa part."

"Et sinon", intervint Feuilly, "vous pensez quoi de Rookwood ? C'est bizarre que le ministère place un inquisiteur à Poudlard, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"C'est vrai que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, mais il faut un début à tout", répondit innocemment Hagrid. "Par contre, je me demande à qui il envoye toutes ces lettres…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Enjolras, soudain curieux.

"Eh bien, ça fait depuis la rentrée que je vois toujours ce même hibou qui passe plusieurs fois par jours… Il est facile à reconnaître, parce qu'il a de grandes taches noires sous les ailes, en général les grands ducs n'en ont pas là, elles sont plus petites et juste sur les bouts des rémiges… mais soit, il est venu chez moi l'autre jour parce que son hibou n'allait pas bien. Il travaille trop, c'est clair, mais quand je lui ai dit ça, il m'a répondu qu'il devait absolument envoyer ce courrier… alors je lui ai dit d'emprunter un des hibou de l'école, ils sont là pour ça."

"Merci, Hagrid, on va y aller, maintenant", dit précipitamment Enjolras en entraînant les autres, tandis qu'il s'éloignait en courant à moitié.

"Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il envoie autant de courrier ?"

"Bah, il doit sans doute écrire des rapports au ministère…

"Plusieurs par jour ? Non, c'est impossible, il doit faire autre chose avec son hibou… Il faudrait qu'on puisse lire son courrier."

"Tu rigoles, Enjolras", dit Marius, qui avait l'air de suivre la conversation, pour une fois. "Si on se fait prendre, ce n'est pas seulement une retenue qu'on risque, mais le renvoi."

"C'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas se faire prendre", dit Joly. "Il faut qu'on parvienne à intercepter un hibou de l'école, ce sera plus facile que le sien, parce qu'ils sont habitués aux élèves."

"En fait, l'idéal serait de…" dit Bahorel, mais il s'interrompit pour hurler quelque chose du style " _Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?_ ", mais Grantaire n'était pas totalement sûr de la formulation, car il venait de se jeter au sol pour éviter de se faire décapiter par une branche, qui ressemblait fortement à une liane, qui essayait apparemment de le tuer.

Seule une moitié du groupe était à portée de ce qui semblait être un arbre particulièrement vindicatif. Celui-ci envoyait ses branches, qui était dotées à leurs extrémités de grosses masses d'écorces, environ de la taille et de la forme d'un gros tigre roulé en boule.

Grantaire roula sur le côté pour éviter de se faire écraser par une de ces masses et tira Enjolras avec lui, en sécurité hors de portée de l'arbre. Seuls Bahorel, Jehan et Eponine étaient encore dans la zone de danger.

Eponine fit un roulé-boulé, s'accrocha à une branche qui passait près d'elle et s'en servit pour se propulser plus loin, atterrissant sur un Courfeyrac un peu déboussolé. Bahorel tenta de l'imiter, mais ne réussit pas à lâcher sa liane, et fit un tour complet de l'arbre en hurlant des insanités. Quant à Jehan, il semblait être devenu fou ; il s'était relevé, et courait à présent en direction du tronc en évitant habilement les branches qui essayaient, au choix, de l'éborgner, le décapiter, ou de le soulager d'un membre éventuellement superflu.

Il se jeta au pied du tronc, et se mit à poser ses mains un peu partout sur les noeuds et les racines que l'arbre formait, de toute évidence en train de chercher quelque chose de précis. Comme il était au pied du tronc, les branches ne pouvaient heureusement plus l'atteindre, mais l'arbre s'énervait de plus en plus, envoyant ses lianes le plus loin possible pour toucher les autres, et balançant son tronc de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière, pour essayer d'écraser le poète sous son poids.

Celui-ci, inconscient du danger, était toujours occupé à tripoter les racines lorsque l'arbre, se penchant tout à coup beaucoup plus, le masqua à la vue des autres. Grantaire attendit, horrifié, que le tronc se relève, mais celui-ci ne bougeait plus. En fait, toutes les branches étaient désormais immobiles.

"Vous pouvez venir ! J'ai trouvé le bon noeud !" cria la voix de Prouvaire.

Méfiant, les amis s'approchèrent en passant entre les branches et sous les masses d'écorce.

"C'est un Saule Cogneur", expliqua Jehan. Il suffit de trouver le bon noeud de racines et d'appuyer dessus pour qu'il s'immobile pendant quelques minutes… Je me demande pourquoi ils en ont planté un ici, c'est une plante très dangereuse… En plus il n'est pas très grand, de toute évidence ils l'ont mis très récemment…"

"Euh, on ferait mieux de s'éloigner, s'il va bientôt se réveiller", dit Joly. "Je m'aime bien avec tous mes morceaux au bon endroit."

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesses, ils prirent leur retraite et rentrèrent au château.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs petites choses :  
> * Les insomnies. Oui, la jalousie ça paraît débile hein ? Et bien en tout connaissance de cause, c’est parfaitement réaliste.  
> * Oui, les Serpentards n’ont pas de dortoirs mais des chambres individuelles. Je ne pouvais décemment pas forcer R à dormir dans la même pièce que Gueulemer/Malfoy/autre, le pauvre.  
> * Ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les précédents. Je pense que je vais me tenir à cette longueur, sinon un rythme d'un chapitre pas semaine ne me sera pas tenable.  
> * Je posterai le Chapitre 5 vendredi... Ou samedi... Ou dimanche. Bref.


End file.
